Underhive Tales:  Julian Sleazer
by Michael Pumabi
Summary: Pre-Imperial work "Julius Caeser" by William Shakespear, reworked by Necromundan playwright Phildeaux Quakespire for performance in Hive Primus, circa M38.  A popular crime boss is betrayed by other underworld figures as he rises to legitimate power.
1. Historian's Notes

Historian's Notes.

Julian Sleazer has Phildeaux Quakespire returning to dramatic stories taking place in the Underhive. It tells a tale of betrayal of an underworld boss who has risen to popularity and power in the city of Wander Gate. An unpublished earlier version has the story taking place in the Spire, with the title character named Julian Helmawr. However, after the performances of Malgeth, it is widely believed that the Spire Nobles showed displeasure with Quakespire's portrayals of their Houses, so he returned to safer subjects. (_Manuscripts for a revised version of Malgeth exist, but this second version of the drama was never performed in Hive Primus.)_

Wander Gate is a major downhive city ruled by an elected Governor and a council of officials. Julian Sleazer is an underworld figure that has become very popular with the general populace, and during the story, he is being offered the position without an election. This has many of the elected officials (and his fellow crime bosses) quite angry. While unusual, local historians have stated that such elevations had happened before.

Unlike most of Hive Primus, it is not uncommon for popular public figures to have portraits placed around Wander Gate. These are often placed in small alcoves that the general populace may leave small tokens or tributes in. Sleazer appears to have taken this to a higher level by having statues of himself erected around town, much to the annoyance of the elected officials.

As a town, Wander Gate still exists. Located at a major junction of ways between up-hive and Underhive, Wander Gate is a thriving center of trade. There are eight major ways heading into town from up-hive, and four that lead out of town to places deeper in the hive. One of the out-ways leads to a shaft known as The Pit, which descends straight into hostile parts deep in the Underhive.

For those heading towards the deeper parts of the hive, Wander Gate is a place to stop and gather supplies and guides. Groups returning up-hive can rest here, recuperating from the trials of the Underhive and selling their finds. Many Guilders have offices in Wander Gate, so finding buyers for items discovered on expeditions is not difficult.

One point of contention with the story is the use of the sluice gates. Wander Gate is located near a major water purification plant, but plant datastacks show that all water leaving the plant flows through closed pipelines directly back into the hive. The only material to exit the plant through the sluice gates are waste products, which casts some doubt onto the character Carvus' claim that he and Sleazer went for a swim in the channels beyond the gates.

The Celebration of Terra is a popular event in Wander Gate. The Celebration remembers the defeat of the Warmaster and the liberation of the galaxy from the Heresy. The Terran Race recreates the rush of Loyalists to defend Terra, with the winner declared The Imperial Fist. Local legends do say a variety of lucky things will happen to those touched by participants in the Race, including the curing of sterility or an increased chance to have sons.


	2. Chapter 1

**Part One – The First Bit**

_A street in Wander Gate. Florean and Martull, two members of the town council are trying to disperse a crowd of workmen, including a construction worker and a cobbler. _

**Florean:** Go home, you lazy wretches! Go home! Is this some holiday? Don't you know you should be dressed and ready for work on a workday? You there, what do you do?

**Worker: ** I work in construction, sir.

**Martull:** Where are your cover-alls and your hard hat? Why are you all dressed up? And you, what do you do?

**Cobbler:** To be honest, I'm not a real workman. I'm just what you'd call a cobbler.

**Martull:** But what is your job? Give me a straight answer!

**Cobbler:** A job I may do with a clear conscience. I mend bad soles.

**Martull:** Your job, idiot! What is your trade, moron?

**Cobbler:** Don't snap at me sir! But if you do snap, I can fix you.

**Martull:** What do you mean by that? "Fix me," you insubordinate man!

**Cobbler:** Why, sir, I'd cobble you.

**Florean:** Ahh! You repair shoes then, do you?

**Cobbler:** Truly, sir. My living is earned with the awl. I don't mess in the affairs of tradesmen, or in the affairs of women. I am a surgeon for old shoes. When their lives are in danger, I fix them up. The finest men who ever wore shoes have walked on my handiwork.

**Florean: ** But why aren't you working today? Why are you leading these men around in the streets?

**Cobbler:** So they can wear out their shoes, and I can get more work! But all kidding aside, we've taken the day off to see Sleazer and celebrate his achievements.

**Martull:** What is there to celebrate? What has he achieved? Has he brought back archeotech, or taken captives that will earn Wander Gate ransom money from their Houses? Blockheads! Numbskulls! Morons! You workmen are heartless and cruel! Have you forgotten Portley? How many times did you turn out to watch Portley pass through the streets of Wander Gate, sitting patiently the entire day with your children in your arms? And when he'd appear, you'd all cheer so that the rafters of the dome above would tremble. And now you're wearing your best clothes and holding a holiday for yourselves, welcoming the man who defeated Portley's sons! Go away! Run home, fall on your knees and pray the Emperor doesn't send a plague to punish you for this ingratitude!

**Florean:** Go, go, good workmen. In repentance, gather all the workmen like you at the sluice gates, and cry until the channel is overflowing with your tears.

_(The workmen leave quietly.)_

See what these folk are made of? They fade away quietly, silenced by guilt. You head towards the Capitol. I'll go this way. If you find any statues of Sleazer with decorations or tributes, take them down.

**Martull:** Should we? You know it's the Celebration of Terra.

**Florean:** That doesn't matter. No images shall have tributes on them. I'll go around and order the commoners off the streets. You do the same whenever you find them gathered. That should keep his head from swelling too much. Otherwise he will believe himself far above us, so that we are all kept down like fearful servants.

_(They leave)_

**Part One – The Second Bit.**

_Wander Gate: A public square crowded with citizens enjoying the Celebration of Terra. Sleazer enters with his wife Calliope, Antavay, Brutal and his wife Porshe, and other prominent citizens: Devious, Systero, Caster, and Carvus. A wyrd is mixed in with the crowd._

**Sleazer:** Calliope!

**Caster:** Quiet! Sleazer speaks!

**Sleazer:** Calliope.

**Calliope:** I'm here.

**Sleazer: **Make sure you stand in Antavay's way when he runs in the Terran Race. Antavay!

**Antavay: ** Yes, Sleazer?

**Sleazer:** Don't forget, while you're running, to touch Calliope. It's said that women who are touched by racers during the Celebration of Terra are cured of sterility.

**Antavay:** I'll remember. When Sleazer says "Do this", it is done.

**Sleazer:** Then let's get started. Make sure it's done properly.

**Wyrd:** Sleazer!

**Sleazer: ** Hm? Who calls my name?

**Caster:** Stop the noise! Be quiet again!

**Sleazer:** Who in the crowd called my name? I heard someone yell over the music "Sleazer!" Speak up, Sleazer is listening.

**Wyrd: ** Beware the 15th of March!

**Sleazer:** Who is that man?

**Brutal: ** A fortune-teller by the looks of him. He advises you to beware the 15th of March.

**Sleazer:** Bring him to me. Let me see his face.

**Carvus: ** You there, come on up. Face Sleazer.

**Sleazer: **Now, what did you have to say to me? Repeat it.

**Wyrd: ** Beware the 15th of March!

**Sleazer:** He's insane. Let's leave him. Come along.

_(Everyone leaves except for Brutal and Carvus.)_

**Carvus:** Are you going to watch the race?

**Brutal:** Not me.

**Carvus: ** Oh, come on.

**Brutal: ** I'm not into games. I'm not like Antavay. But don't let me keep you, Carvus. I'll go now.

**Carvus: ** Brutal, I've been watching you lately. You're not as friendly to me as you used to be. You're too stiff and formal with your old friend.

**Brutal:** Carvus, do not worry. If I look unfriendly, it's because I'm troubled with myself. I'm torn with some personal matters, and that may be affecting my behavior. But my good friends should not worry, -and you are one of them, Carvus- or take anything personally from my actions. My internal conflicts just make me unsociable.

**Carvus: ** Then, Brutal, I have misunderstood your mood, and will keep my thoughts to myself. Tell me, Brutal, can you see your face?

**Brutal:** Of course not, Carvus. You can't see yourself without some sort of reflection.

**Carvus: ** Correct. It's too bad, Brutal, that no mirror exists that will let you see your own inner worth. I've heard that many here in Wander Gate, except for Sleazer, are straining under the current oppression, and wish that Brutal could see himself as they see him.

**Brutal: ** What dangers are you leading me into, Carvus, that would make me look for things in myself that I know are not there.

**Carvus:** Then I will explain it to you, Brutal. Since you know that you can't see yourself except by reflection, I will act like a mirror and show you the things you don't see in yourself. Don't suspect me, Brutal. I'm no common fool, and I don't offer my friendship to just anyone. If you know that I'm a friend to your face and a gossip behind your back, or that I'm everyone's friend who spills secrets while out drinking, then just ignore me.

_(A great cheer and shouting is heard.)_

**Brutal: ** What's the shouting? I'm afraid the people have chosen Sleazer as governor!

**Carvus:** Oh? Do you fear it? Then I think you wouldn't like that to happen?

**Brutal: ** I would not, Carvus, even though he's my friend. But why are you keeping me so long? What do you want to say to me? If it's about the general good, look at me with honor in one eye and death in the other. I'll look at you in both eyes. Emperor knows I value honor more than I fear death.

**Carvus: ** I know you have that inside, Brutal, as well as I know your outer appearance. Well, honor is the subject of my story. I don't know how you and others view this life. But as for me, I'd rather be dead than live in awe of someone no better than myself. I was born like Sleazer, and so were you. We've both eaten as well, and endure the elements just like he does. Once, as we were walking by the sluice gates, the channel was filled with fast flowing water. Sleazer said to me: "Carvus, I dare you to jump in and swim with me to that point over there." Even though I was armored, I jumped in and challenged him to follow me. And he did. The water was deep, cold, and swift, and we fought against it, pushing the flow aside and overcoming the stream with our rivalry. But before we could reach our destination, Sleazer called out "Help me, Carvus, or I'll drown!" And so I swam back and saved him from the channels. And this same man is now seen as a god, while I am a wretched nobody who must bow if Sleazer happens to look in my direction. When we were in Drain Downs, he had a fever, and at it's height he shook. It's true! This "god" shook! His coward's lips drained of color, and his eyes, whose stare shakes the world, lost their sparkle. I heard him groan. Oh yes, and that tongue of his, which commands the people of Wander Gate to listen and write down his every word, cried out "Give me something to drink" like a sick girl. Emperor's blood! I'm amazed that a man of such little courage is able to rise above the rest of us and become ruler.

_(More cheers and shouts)_

**Brutal: ** The crowd cheers again. Probably for some new honors thrown upon Sleazer.

**Carvus: ** Why, man, he straddles the world like a Titan, and we lesser beings must walk beneath his huge legs and look around to find our own pitiful graves. At some time, men are masters of their fate. The fault, Brutal, is not in our stars, but in ourselves, that we act like underlings. Brutal and Sleazer, what's so special in that "Sleazer". Why should that name be more famous? Yours is as good, and carries the same weight. A wytch could conjure as good a spirit with "Brutal" as with "Sleazer." By Holy Terra, what does Sleazer eat that makes him grow so great? It's the shame of our time. Wander Gate isn't making real men anymore. Since when has a generation only produced a single great man? At what time, besides now, has Wander Gate ever only held one man? Wander Gate is well named, as all men have wandered off, leaving only one behind. You and I have both heard our fathers say that there was a Brutal once that would let a Ruinous Power reign in Wander Gate as soon as suffer a king.

**Brutal:** I don't doubt you hold me in high regard. I think I know what you're getting at. I shall tell you later how I have thought about this, and of these times we live in. But for now, if I can ask you as a friend, I'd rather not discuss this further. I'll think about what you've said. I'll listen to what you have to say later, and we'll find a time to discuss such important matters. Meanwhile, my friend, consider this: I would rather be a peasant than a citizen of Wander Gate in the present times.

**Carvus:** I'm glad my little talk has fired your spirit, Brutal.

_(Sleazer enters, followed by a crowd of lackies and guards.)_

**Brutal:** The race must be over, for Sleazer returns.

**Carvus:** As they pass by, get Caster's attention. He'll tell you what has happened, in his own grumpy way.

**Brutal:** Good idea. Carvus, look at Sleazer. He's angry, and all the others look embarrassed. Calliope looks pale, and Systero has that look in his eye that he gets when arguing with councilmen at the Capitol.

**Carvus:** Caster will tell us what happened.

**Sleazer:** Antavay!

**Antavay: ** Sleazer?

**Sleazer:** I want a guard of fat men around me, with shaven heads, and who sleep soundly at night. That Carvus, over there, has a lean, hungry look. He thinks too much, and such men are dangerous.

**Antavay:** Don't be afraid of him, Sleazer. He's not dangerous. He's a good man, and no troublemaker.

**Sleazer:** I wish he were fatter! I'm not afraid of him. But. If I were able to feel fear, I'd avoid no one more than that skinny Carvus. He reads too much. He's perceptive, and good at analyzing people's motives. He doesn't watch the dramatists like you do, Antavay. He doesn't listen to music. He never smiles, unless it's in self-mockery. Like he's berating himself for smiling at anything. Men like him are never happy so long as there is a boss above them. And so they are very dangerous. I'm only saying what may be feared, not what I fear, for I am Sleazer. Stand here on my right, for my left ear is deaf. Tell me what you think of him.

_(They leave, followed by the rest of Sleazer's entourage)_

**Caster: ** You tapped me on the shoulder. Do you want to talk to me?

**Brutal:** Yes, Caster. What happened today that made Sleazer look so angry?

**Caster:** You were with him, weren't you?

**Brutal**: I wouldn't be asking what happened if I had been there.

**Caster: ** They offered him a crown. And when it was offered, he brushed it aside with the back of his hand, like this. (demonstrates) Then all the people shouted.

**Brutal:** What was the second shout for?

**Caster:** The same reason.

**Brutal:** There were three shouts. What was the last one for?

**Caster:** The same thing.

**Brutal: **Was a crown offered to him three times?

**Caster: ** Yes, it was. And he refused it three times, each time more reluctantly than the last. And every time he refused, the people shouted.

**Carvus: ** Who offered him the crown?

Caster: Antavay.

**Brutal:** Tell us how, Caster.

**Caster:** I'll be hanged if I can describe it properly. It was all ridiculous, and I paid no attention. I saw Merc Antavay offer him a crown. Well, not a real crown. It was one of those laurel wreaths. And as I said, he set it aside. Of course, I think he wanted to have it. Then Antavay offered it again, and he refused it again. I think he was very reluctant to let it go. So then Antavay offered it a third time, and he refused it a third time. As he refused it this third time, the crowd hooted and clapped their calloused hands, threw their stinking hats into the air, and their rancid breath created such a cloud of stink that it almost choked Sleazer. He passed out from the smell and collapsed. I wanted to laugh, but didn't dare because I'd have to open my mouth and breath in that stench.

**Carvus:** Wait a second...Sleazer fainted?

**Caster:** He fell down in the market, foamed at the mouth, and was speechless.

**Brutal:** Entirely possible. He suffers from epilepsy.

**Carvus**: No, not Sleazer. It's the three of us who suffer from a falling-sickness.

**Caster: ** I don't know what you mean by that, but Sleazer definitely fell down. If the workers didn't cheer him or boo him when he pleased or displeased them (like they would for a dramatist), then call me a liar.

**Brutal: **What did he say when he came to?

**Caster:** Well, before he fell, he seemed to realize that the crowd was glad he refused the crown, so he loosened his collar and offered them his throat to cut. If I had been a tradesmen with a proper tool to use as a weapon, Emperor condemn me if I wouldn't have taken him at his word. But then he fell. When he finally came to, he said that, if he had said or done anything improper, that he hoped the gentlemen would blame it on his illness. Three or four young women standing near me cried "Oh, the poor man" and forgave him with all their hearts. But their opinions are worthless. If Sleazer had stabbed their mothers, they'd have said the same thing.

**Brutal:** And that's when he left angry?

**Caster: **Yes.

**Carvus:** Did Systero say anything?

**Caster: ** Yes, but he spoke in Delaque.

**Carvus: **What did he say?

**Caster:** Now, if I could tell you that, I wouldn't be able to look you in the face again. But those who did understand him smirked and shook their heads. As for myself, it was Delaque to me. I can give you some more news, tho. Councilmen Martull and Florean have been found killed. Probably for pulling tributes off of Sleazer's monuments. Good-bye. There was even more nonsense, but I can't remember any of it.

**Carvus:** Will you have dinner with me tonight, Caster?

**Caster:** No, I'm busy.

**Carvus:** How about tomorrow?

**Caster: **Yes, if I'm still alive, you haven't changed your mind, and your dinner is worth eating.

**Carvus:** Good, I'll expect you then.

**Caster: ** Sounds good. Goodbye to you both.

_(Caster leaves)_

**Brutal: ** What a blunt fellow he's turned into. He was sharp enough at school.

**Carvus:** He still is, when he's involved in something bold or noble. This gruff manner is his cover. His abrasiveness allows him to get away with some shrewd comments. It makes his speech more digestible.

**Brutal:** So true! I'll leave you for now. Tomorrow, if you want to speak more, I'll find you. Or, if you want, you can come to my place. I'll be waiting for you.

**Carvus: ** I'll do that. Meanwhile, think things over.

_(Brutal leaves)_

Well, Brutal, you are noble. But I can tell you can be given a new direction by exploiting your good qualities. Men of noble mind should only mix with others of their kind. Who is so strong they may not be corrupted? Sleazer has a grudge against me, but he likes Brutal. Now if I were Brutal, and he were me, Sleazer wouldn't humor me. Tonight, I'll throw notes through his window using different hand writing so that they appear to come from several citizens. Each note will comment on his good reputation with the people, and make subtle references to Sleazer's ambitions. After that, Sleazer better sit tight, for we'll shake his foundations or suffer the consequences of his continued rule.

_(He leaves)_

**Part One – The Third Bit**

_A street in Wander Gate. The air is filled with noise as if a hive quake were occurring. Caster meets Systero._

**Systero: ** Good evening, Caster. Did you escort Sleazer home? Why are you out of breath? You look panicked.

**Caster:** Aren't you frightened when the whole hive shakes? Systero, I've seen what happens when a vent breaks and violent winds break down walls. I've seen the sluice gates open and flood the channels so that the waters foam and splash and reach the dome. But never until tonight, never until now, have I seen a hive storm that rains fire. Is there a civil war in the hive, or have we offended the spire nobles and provoked them to try and destroy us?

**Systero:** Why? Have you seen anything weird?

**Caster:** A guilder slave, you'd know him by sight, held up his left hand which burst into flame and burned like twenty stablights fused together. Yet his hand was untouched, like he was immune to the flames. Near the Capitol I ran into a millasaur that looked at me and then moved on and ignored me. I haven't holstered my laspistol since! Then a crowd of a hundred women, all terrified, swore they saw men made of fire walking up and down the streets. And yesterday, a bat hung at lunch time in the market place, fluttering and shrieking. When all these things happen at once, don't claim "It's just a coincidence, there's a natural explanation for it all." I believe they are omens.

**Systero:** Yes, it's a most unusual night. But men can interpret natural meanings to suit their own purposes. Is Sleazer going to the Capitol tomorrow?

**Caster:** He is. He told Antavay to let you know he'd be there tomorrow.

**Systero:** Good night, Caster. We shouldn't be out walking in case this is a hive quake.

**Caster: ** Good-bye, Systero.

_(Systero leaves. Carvus enters.)_

**Carvus:** Who's there?

**Caster:** A Wanderer.

**Carvus:** You sound like Caster.

**Caster: ** You've got a good ear, Carvus. What a night this is!

**Carvus:** It's a very pleasing night, for honest men.

**Caster:** Who ever knew the hive to be so menacing?

**Carvus:** Anyone who's realized the world if full of faults. Personally, I've been walking the streets at the mercy of this dangerous lights-out. Shirt open, as you can see, with my chest bared to the lightening bolts. And when electricity arcs across the dome, I offer myself as a target.

**Caster: **Why do you tempt fate like that? Men ought to tremble in fear when the Emperor, through signs and omens, sends his lightening to terrorize us.

**Carvus: ** Caster, you're a fool. You have no manly spirit, or you're not using it. You look pale and scared, and flee in terror of the strange actions of the hive. But if you consider the true cause behind the fires, why the ghosts glide through the streets, why the hive creatures act against their nature, why do old men, idiots and children cry "doom", why everything has adopted new behavior patters, well, you'd see that the Emperor has made these changes to show his displeasure. A warning about some abnormal state of affairs.

Now, I could name a man to you, Caster, who is very similar to this dreadful night that thunders, opens graves and roars like wild animals in the Capitol. A man no stronger than you or me in actions, but who has grown great and frightening, like tonight's events.

**Caster: ** You're talking about Sleazer, aren't you Carvus?

**Carvus: ** I mean who I mean. People today have muscles and limbs just like their ancestors. But the times are cursed! Our fathers' spirits are gone, and our mothers' spirits rule us. Our tolerance and suffering show we aren't real men.

**Caster: **Indeed. They say that tomorrow, the Council intend to make Sleazer the Governor, and that he'll wear a crown everywhere he goes, except here in Wander Gate.

**Carvus: ** I know where I'll sheath this dagger, then! Carvus from slavery will rescue Carvus! With this, Emperor, weak men are made strong! With this, Emperor, tyrants are defeated! No iron towers, or brass-lined walls, or airless dungeons or steely chains can imprison a strong spirit! Life, when it's weary of it's worldly bonds, never lacks the power to free itself. And since I know this, as the world itself knows this, then any part of tyranny I suffer I can shake off when I want.

**Caster: ** So can I. Every slave has in his own hands the power to free himself.

**Carvus: ** So why should Sleazer rule then? He's a poor man. He wouldn't be a wolf, except that he knows the Wanderers are all just sheep. He's only a predator because the Wanderers are all prey. The mightiest fire begins with the weakest sparks. What trash fills Wander Gate, what rubbish and garbage when our only purpose is to provide the kindling so that such a worthless man as Sleazer can shine! Ah! Where has my grief led me? Maybe I've said all this to a willing slave. If that's so, I'll have to answer for my words. But I'm ready for it, and fear no danger.

**Caster: ** You're talking to Caster, and I'm no whining toady or tattle-tale. Shake my hand. Start a movement to right all these wrongs, and I'll be right next to you the whole way.

**Carvus:** I'll take that offer. You should know, Caster, that I've already enlisted several like-minded individuals to help in a venture which involves danger, but for a just cause. At this moment, they're waiting for me outside of Portley's theater. This night is so fearful, that the streets are empty and the air itself represents the things we need for our work, very bloody, fiery, and most terrible.

_(Cyn'na enters)_

**Caster: ** Wait a second. Here comes someone in a hurry.

**Carvus: ** It's Cyn'na. I recognize his walk. He's a friend. Cyn'na! What's the rush?

**Cyn'na:** I'm looking for you. Who's that? Metal Cinder?

**Carvus: ** No, it's Caster, who has decided to join us. Are they waiting for me, Cyn'na?

**Cyn'na:** That's good to hear! What a lights-out this is! A few of us have seen some strange sights!

**Carvus:** Are they waiting for me? Tell me!

**Cyn'na:** Yes, they are. If only you could get Brutal to join our group.

**Carvus:** Don't you worry. Cyn'na, take this scroll and put it on his desk chair, where Brutal will find it. Throw this one through his open window. And attach this one to his front door. After you're done, meet us at Portley's theater. Are Devious Brutal and Three Bones there?

**Cyn'na:** Everyone except for Metal Cinder, who went to find you at your house. I'll hurry off to spread these papers like you asked me to.

**Carvus:** And when you're done, return to Portley's theater.

_(Cyn'na leaves)_

Come on, Caster. We'll visit Brutal at his house before lights-on. He's nearly on our side already. We'll have him convinced after we speak to him again.

**Caster:** He's very popular with the people. What would appear wrong if we did it ourselves, will magically become noble and proper with him at our side.

**Carvus: ** That's why we need him on our side. Let's go. It's nearly mid-night, and before lights-on comes, we need to wake him up and make sure he's on our side.

_(They leave together) _


	3. Chapter 2

**Part Two – The First Bit**

_The wealthier section of Wander Gate. Brutal is in a courtyard in his house. _

**Brutal: ** Hey! Luveos! Where'd I leave my time piece? I have no idea how close to lights-on it is. Luveos! I wish I could sleep that soundly! Where are you Luveous! Wake up! Hey! Luveos!

_(Luveos enters groggily)_

**Luveos:** You called, sir?

**Brutal:** I need a new light in my study, Luveos. When it's changed, come let me know.

**Luveos:** Okay, sir.

_(Luveos leaves)_

**Brutal:** It has to be by his death. I have no personal reason to hate him, just the welfare of the people. He wants to be Governor, and the real question is, how will that power change him? Bright light attracts rustsnakes, so that's the time to walk carefully. Crown him? Really? Then we'd be giving him the power to do some real damage. Power does the greatest harm when there's no pity to stop it's abuse. Truthfully, I've never known a time when Sleazer's heart ruled his head. It's common knowledge that those who start at the bottom will climb the ladder of ambition, and once at the top they'll turn their back on where they came from, their heads now firmly in the clouds. Sleazer may well do this, and if he does, he must be stopped. But the case against him is pretty weak, so we must look at it a different way. Think about what he is now, and imagine it blown up to these and those extents. We can think of him like a blindsnake's egg. When it hatches, it'll be dangerous like the other snakes. And so it should be killed in it's shell.

_(Luveos returns)_

**Luveos: ** The light is fixed in your study, sir. When I turned it on, I found this sealed note sitting on the window ledge. I'm sure it wasn't there when I went to bed.

**Brutal: ** Go back to bed, since it's not day yet. Isn't tomorrow the 15th?

**Luveos: ** I'm not sure, sir.

**Brutal:** Check the calendar, and let me know.

**Luveos:** Yes, sir.

_(Luveos leaves)_

**Brutal: **The discharges across the dome give me so much light, I can read by it. _(He opens the letter and reads aloud)_ "Brutal, you are asleep. Wake up, and look in the mirror! Shall Wander Gate, etc. etc. Speak out! Strike out! Reform!" "Brutal, you are asleep. Wake up!" I've often overhead similar things when I've been out and about. "Shall Wander Gate, etc." I must figure that out: Shall Wander Gate stand in awe of one man? Not Wander Gate! My fathers' fathers drove the tyrant Torvin out of Wander Gate when he tried to be a king. "Speak out! Strike out! Reform!" Are they asking me to say what I think and take action? Wander Gate, I'll make you this promise: If reform will come from it, then I will do all I can to fulfill your desires!

**Luveos: ** Sir, today's the 15th.

**Brutal:** Good. Check the door, I think I hear someone knocking.

_(Luveos leaves)_

Since Carvus first spoke to me against Sleazer, I haven't slept. The time between thinking and acting is often like a bad dream. The brain and the muscles argue. It's like there's a civil war going on inside my body.

_(Luveos enters)_

**Luveos:** Sir, it's your brother-in-law, Carvus, at the door. He wants to see you, sir.

**Brutal:** Is he alone?

**Luveos: ** No sir. There are others with him.

**Brutal: ** Anyone you recognize?

**Luveos: ** No sir. Their hats are pulled down low, and half of them have their cloak hoods up to cover their faces. There's no way I can recognize them.

**Brutal:** Let them in.

_(Luveos leaves again)_

This must be the faction. Is conspiracy ashamed to show it's face at night, when evil feels most at home? Then where by light will you find a cellar dark enough to hide in? Don't look for one! Conspiracy must hide in smiles and courtesy. If you walk around in the open, not even the dark of Hive Bottom could prevent your being spotted.

_(The conspirators enter: Carvus, Caster, Devious, Cyn'na, Metal Cinder, and Three Bones)_

**Carvus:** I think we may be too early. Good morning, Brutal. Did we wake you?

**Brutal:** I was up already. I've been up all night, actually. Do I know the men you've brought with you?

**Carvus: **Yes, every one of them. Each thinks highly of you, and wishes that you had the same opinion of yourself. This is Three Bones.

**Brutal: ** He is welcome here.

**Carvus:** This is Devious Brutal.

**Brutal:** He's welcome, too.

**Carvus:** This is Caster, that is Cyn'na, and Metal Cinder is over there.

**Brutal:** You're all welcome. What is on your minds to have kept you up all night?

**Carvus: ** Can I have a word with you? _(He and Brutal step off to the side)_

**Devious:** There's the east. Does it look lighter to you over there?

**Caster:** No.

**Cyn'na: ** But it does. High up in the dome, the girders are glowing softly. Lights-on must be coming.

**Caster:** Then you're both wrong. This time of year, they begin lights-on farther to the south. Gradually they move it around the dome. Due east from here is the Capitol.

_(Brutal and Carvus finish their conversation and rejoin the group)_

**Brutal:** Let me shake hands with each of you.

**Carvus: ** And we'll all swear our commitment.

**Brutal: ** No, not an oath. If our faces, our suffering, and the tyranny of our time are weak motivators, then we should stop now. Each of us can go back to bed, and the tyrant can pick us off one by one from his lofty perch, like we were in a lottery. But if these causes have enough spark in them to inspire cowards and enrage women, and I'm sure they do, then why do we need any reasons other than our cause? What other bond than that we are Wanderers, who have spoken out and will not falter? What other oath than an agreement that this "certain thing" must happen, or we'll all die trying? Oaths are sworn by priests, cowards, sneaky men, feeble old men, and crazy men who welcome adversity. Men who cannot be trusted are sworn to bad causes. Don't stain our just cause, or our unconquerable will, by requiring an oath. Anyone who breaks his own word will bastardize every drop of noble Wanderer blood he possesses.

**Carvus: ** What about Systero? Shall we approach him? I think he'd stand with us.

**Caster: ** Then don't leave him out.

**Cyn'na: ** No, by no means.

**Metal:** Oh, let's talk to him. His grey hairs will help us with public opinion, and bring some people over to our side. Some will say he influenced us, so this won't be seen as an act by a bunch of young hot-heads.

**Brutal:** Don't ask him. Don't tell him this secret. He never goes along with anything another has begun.

**Carvus:** Then we'll leave him out.

**Caster: ** Agreed. He isn't right for this.

**Devious:** Are we killing Sleazer only?

Carvus: Good point, Devious. I don't think it's a good idea that Merc Antavay, Sleazer's right hand, should outlive him. He's very shrewd. And, if he uses his talents to his advantage, he may well do us considerable harm. To prevent this, Antavay and Sleazer should die together.

**Brutal:** Our plan will appear too bloody, Carvus, if we cut off the head and then hack up the limbs. It would look like we killed in anger, and then rampaged afterward. Antavay is just a limb of Sleazer. We must be sacrificers, not butchers Carvus. We all stand against the thought of Sleazer, and there's no blood in thoughts. If only we could kill the idea, and not the man himself. Unfortunately, Sleazer must bleed. So, my friends, we must kill him nobly, not with anger. We must carve him like a sacrifice for the Throne, not chop him up for the dogs. And like intelligent bosses provoke their men to do things in anger, and then pretend to punish them after, so our hearts must rule our passions. This will prove our cause was just, not malicious. When it is generally understood, we'll be healers, not murderers. As for Merc Antavay, don't worry about him. He can do as much as Sleazer's arm can, once the head has been cut off.

**Carvus: ** But I worry about him. He's very loyal to Sleazer.

**Brutal:** Really, Carvus, don't give him a second thought. If he's loyal to Sleazer, all the damage he can do is to himself: go into a depression and kill himself for Sleazer. But he probably won't do that. He's too fond of sports, good living and plenty of company.

**Three Bones:** We shouldn't worry about him. Don't kill him. He'll go on, and laugh about this later.

_(A clock chimes inside)_

**Brutal:** Shh! The clock strikes!

**Carvus:** The clock struck three times.

**Three Bones: ** It's time we left.

**Carvus:** But we still don't know if Sleazer will appear in public today or not. He's grown superstitious lately, which is a drastic change from the opinions he used to have about legends, dreams, and omens. It's possible the strange things we've seen lately, the unusual visions of tonight, and his fortune-tellers will persuade him not to go to the Capitol today.

**Devious:** Don't worry about it. If that's his intention, I'll persuade him to go. He loves to hear how millisaurs can be tricked into charging pillars, sump gremlins can be blinded by mirrors, scaleys trapped in ditches, ripperjacks caught in nets, and men duped by flattery. But when I tell him he hates flatterers, he says that he does, even though he's being flattered! I'll work on him. I can manipulate his moods and thoughts, and so I'll get him to the Capitol.

**Carvus:** No, all of us will go and fetch him.

**Brutal: ** By eight o'clock. Should that be the latest?

**Cyn'na:** Agreed, the latest. Everyone needs to be there.

**Metal:** Kai Larriot can't stand Sleazer. Sleazer overheard Kai praising Portley and verbally attacked him for it. I'm surprised no one else thought of him.

**Brutal:** Well then, Metal, go past his house. He likes me well enough, and he owes me. Send him here, and I'll convince him.

**Carvus:** It's nearly morning, the lights are coming on. We'll go now, Brutal. Everyone, go separate ways. Remember what you have said, and behave like true Wanderers.

**Brutal:** Act normally. Don't let your faces betray our plans. Be relaxed and dignified, like the performers in the dramas. And so, good morning to you all.

_(The conspirators all leave. Brutal is alone in his courtyard.)_

Hey! Luveos! Back to sleep? It doesn't matter. Enjoy your rest. Your dreams aren't bothered with the ghosts and plagues of worry, and so you sleep soundly.

_(Brutal's wife Porshe enters)_

**Porshe:** Oh! Brutal.

**Brutal: ** What's wrong, Porshe? Why are you up so early? You need your sleep to stay in good health.

**Porshe: ** And so do you. You got up very suddenly, Brutal. Last night at supper, you got up and paced to and fro, deep in thought with your arms across your chest. When I asked you what was the matter, you gave me a dirty look. I asked you again, and you scratched your head and angrily stomped your foot. When I insisted, you didn't reply, but gestured angrily at me to leave. And so I did, hoping that your bad mood, which everyone has at times, wouldn't get worse. It won't let you eat, or talk, or sleep. If your body was as changed as your mind, I wouldn't recognize you at all. Brutal, dearest, tell what's wrong!

**Brutal:** I don't feel well. That's all.

**Porshe:** You are sensible. If you were sick, you'd take some medicine.

**Brutal:** And I do. Sweet Porshe, go back to bed.

**Porshe:** Are you sick? Is it healthy to walk around half-dressed, breathing in the bad air of the morning? You're really sick? So you sneak out of a warm bed to wander at night, tempting the infectious night air to add to your illness? No, my Brutal. There is some illness in your mind which I, as your wife, ought to know about. On my knees, I beg you. By my once-praised beauty, by all your vows of love and the most important oath that bound us as man and wife, to tell me, your other half, why you are so distressed, and who those men were that visited you tonight. Six or seven men have been here, hiding their faces even in the darkness.

**Brutal: ** Don't kneel, gentle Porshe.

**Porshe:** I shouldn't need to, if you were gentle. Tell me, was it in our marriage vows that I shouldn't know secrets that pertain to you? Am I one with you, but only in some ways and with limitations, only meant to sit with you at meals, sleep with you, and talk to you occasionally? Is my place somewhere in the shadows of your life? If that's what it is, than I am not your wife, but your mistress.

**Brutal: ** You are my true and loving wife, as dear to me as the blood in my sad heart.

**Porshe: ** If that is the truth, then I should know this secret. I know I am a woman, but a woman that the great Brutal took as a wife. Yes, I am a woman, but a woman born from a great family, Guilder Kaldo's daughter. Do you think that with such a father and such a husband, that I'm like any other woman? Tell me your secrets, I'll keep them. My strength has been tested. I wounded myself, here in the thigh, voluntarily. Could I bear that with pride, and not keep my husband's secrets?

**Brutal: ** Throne Above, make me worthy of this noble wife!

_(There is a knock at the door)_

But listen! Someone is knocking. Porshe, go inside for a moment. Soon your heart will know my secrets. I'll explain all my actions with you, and the meaning behind my worries. Quickly, now.

_(Porshe leaves. Luveos enters with Kai Larriot.)_

Luveos, who was knocking?

**Luveos: ** There's a sick man here who wants to talk to you.

**Brutal:** Kai Larriot! The man Metal Cinder spoke of! Luveos, you can go.

_(Luveos leaves)_

Kai Larriot, how are you?

**Larriot:** Please accept a good morning from a weakened tongue...

**Brutal: ** You've chosen a bad time to be sick, Kai! I wish you were well.

**Larriot: ** I am not sick if Brutal has a good plan in hand.

**Brutal:** I have such a plan, Larriot, if you are not too sick to hear about it.

**Larriot:** By the Throne, I am cured! You are the very soul of Wander Gate, the great son of a distinguished father. Like magic, you've brought my dead spirit back to life. Give me my orders, and I'll do the impossible and make them work. What needs to be done?

**Brutal:** A piece of work to make sick men whole.

**Larriot:** And is there someone that is whole that we must make ill?

**Brutal: ** That has to be done, too. I'll give you the details, Kai, on our way to find this person.

**Larriot: ** Lead the way, and with new strength in my heart, I'll follow you. I don't know what I have to do, but it's enough for me that Brutal is doing the asking.

**Brutal:** Then follow me.

_(They leave)_

**Part Two – The Second Bit**

_Sleazer's house. Sleazer enters in his nightclothes. The hivestorm still rages._

**Sleazer:** Nothing is calm, inside our outside tonight. Three times Calliope has cried out in her sleep: "Help help! They are murdering Sleazer!" Who's there?

_(A guard enters)_

**Guard: ** You called, sir?

**Sleazer: ** Tell the wyrds to make an immediate sacrifice, and bring me the results.

**Guard: ** Yes, sir.

_(The guard leaves. Calliope enters.)_

**Calliope: **What are your intentions, Sleazer? Are you thinking of going out? You shall not leave the house today.

**Sleazer:** Sleazer will go out. Things that threaten me only do so behind my back. When I turn around, they are gone.

**Calliope:** Sleazer, I never believed in omens, but now they frighten me. On top of what we've already heard about, there is a guard that says the town watch has seen some horrible things. A Terran lioness has given birth in the streets. Graves have split open, spilling their dead. In the heights of the dome, fiery warriors have fought in ranks and squadrons, so that blood drizzled on the Capitol. The noise of their battle split the air: roaring engines, gunfire, and the screams of dying men. Ghosts wailed and shrieked down the streets. Oh Sleazer, these things are all abnormal! I'm afraid of them!

**Sleazer: ** What the Emperor has ordained cannot be avoided. Sleazer shall go out. These predictions apply as much to all of Necromunda as they do to Sleazer.

**Calliope:** When commoners die, there are no omens. The heavens themselves blaze forth the death of princes.

**Sleazer:** Cowards die many times before their deaths; brave men only die once. Of all the things I've heard about, the strangest thing is that the men fear death, seeing as how it's inescapable. It will come when it will come.

_(The guard returns)_

What did my wyrds say?

**Guard:** They advise you against going out today. When they opened the sacrifice to check its innards, there was no heart inside the beast.

**Sleazer:** The Emperor shows his contempt of cowardice. Sleazer would be a beast without a heart if he cowered at home today. No, Sleazer won't. Danger knows very well that Sleazer is more dangerous than he is. We are like two lions born on the same day, only I am the elder and the more terrible. So Sleazer will go out.

**Calliope:** My husband, you're confidence blinds your common sense! Don't go out today. Say it's my fear that keeps you home, not yours. We'll send Merc Antavay to the Council Hall. He can say you're ill today. On my knees, I beg you to listen to me!

**Sleazer:** Merc Antavay will say I'm sick, and I'll stay home to ease your fear.

_(Devious enters)_

Here's Devious Brutal. He'll tell the Council for me.

**Devious: ** Good morning, Sleazer. I've come to escort you to the Council Hall.

**Sleazer:** You've come just in time to bring my greetings to the councilors, and to tell them that I will not go there today. "Cannot" is false. "Dare not" is even falser. I will not come today. Tell them this, Devious.

**Calliope:** Tell them he is sick.

**Sleazer:** Shall Sleazer send a lie? Have I made such bold conquests that I should be afraid of telling old men the truth? Devious, go and tell them Sleazer will not come.

**Devious: ** Mighty Sleazer, please give me some reason, so they won't laugh at me when I tell them.

**Sleazer: ** The reason is my will. I will not come. That's enough to satisfy the Council. But for your own information, because I trust you, I'll tell you what's really going on. My wife, Calliope, wants me to stay home. Last night she dreamed she saw a statue of me, and it was like a fountain with a hundred spouts, each one running blood. And many noble Wanderers came and washed their hands in it. She thinks these to be warnings or omens of imminent evil. On her knees, she begged me to stay at home.

**Devious: ** Obviously she misinterpreted the dream. It sounds like a good and promising vision. Your statue spouting blood through many spouts, with so many smiling people bathing in it, signifies that Wander Gate takes it's very life from you, and that great men will look to you for their own lives and good fortunes. That is what Calliope's dream means.

**Sleazer:** It is obvious you have interpreted it properly.

**Devious: ** And I have proof, for I bring you news. The Council has decided to offer Sleazer the crown of governorship today. If you send word you will not come, they may change their minds. Besides, someone may say "Let's suspend the Council till another time, when Sleazer's wife has better dreams." If Sleazer hides himself, won't people whisper "Oh, is Sleazer afraid?" I apologize, Sleazer. It is my deep deep concern for you that makes me say these things. My affection overrules my discretion.

**Sleazer:** How foolish your fears seem to be now, Calliope! I'm ashamed I listened to them. Give me my robes, for I will go.

_(Pervious enters, with Brutal, Kai Larriot, Metal Cinder, Caster, Three Bones and Cyn'na)_

And look, here comes Pervious to escort me.

**Pervious:** Good morning, Sleazer.

**Sleazer: ** Welcome, Pervious. And Brutal! You're up early as well? Good morning, Caster. Kai Larriot, Sleazer was never an enemy of yours, like whatever illness has made you so thin. What time is it?

**Brutal: **It is eight o'clock, Sleazer.

**Sleazer:** Thank you for your trouble.

_(Merc Antavay enters)_

Well! Even Antavay, who loves the night life, is up! Good morning, Antavay!

**Antavay:** Good morning to you, most noble Sleazer.

**Sleazer: ** Calliope, tell them to make preparations inside. I'm to blame for keeping our visitors waiting. Hello Cyn'na, hello Metal, greetings, Three Bones. I have an hour to speak to you, so stay close so that I may remember to do so.

**Three Bones:** I will, Sleazer. _(To himself)_ And I'll be so near, that your best friends will wish I was further away.

**Sleazer:** Good friends, come in. We'll have some amasec together. Then we shall go together, like friends, right afterward.

**Brutal: ** _(To himself)_ "Like" is not the same as "being". My heart grieves to think about it.

_(They all leave)_

**Part Two – The Third Bit**

_A street near the Capitol inside Wander Gate. Emidor enters, reading a scroll aloud._

**Emidor:** "Sleazer, beware of Brutal. Take heed of Carvus. Stay away from Caster. Watch Cyn'na. Don't trust Three Bones. Take note of Metal Cinder. Devious Brutal doesn't like you. You have slighted Kai Larriot. These men are all of the same mind. They are against Sleazer. If you are not immortal, keep your eyes open. Security leads to conspiracy. May the Emperor watch over you! Your admirer, Emidor." I'll stand here until Sleazer passes by. I'll give him this scroll like a petitioner. My heart is saddened that greatness cannot escape jealous rivals. If you read this, Sleazer, you may survive. Otherwise, your fate is in the hands of traitors.

_(He leaves)_

**Part Two – The Fourth Bit**

_Outside the house of Brutal. Porshe and Luveos enter._

**Porshe:** Run to the Council Hall, please! Don't stop to answer me! Off you go! Why are you waiting?

**Luveos:** I need to know my errand, madam.

**Porshe:** You could have been there and back again in the time it would take to tell you why you have to go! I need to get a grip on myself, put a wall between my heart and my mouth. I have the mind of a man, but the position of a woman. Why is it so hard for women to keep a secret? Why are you still here?

**Luveos: **Madam, what do you want me to do? Run to the Capitol, and nothing else? Just come back, and that's it?

**Porshe:** Yes. Let me know if your master looks well, because he looked ill when he left. And watch what Sleazer is doing, and see which petitioners crowd around him. Wait, what was that noise?

**Luveos:** I didn't hear anything, madam.

**Porshe:** Please, listen carefully. I hear what sounds like a disturbance, like a riot, and it is coming from the Capitol.

**Luveos: ** Honestly, madam, I don't hear anything.

_(Enter the Wyrd)_

**Porshe:** Come here, sir. Where have you been?

**Wyrd:** At my own house, madam.

**Porshe:** What time is it?

**Wyrd: ** About nine, m'lady.

**Porshe: ** Has Sleazer gone to the Capitol?

**Wyrd:** Not yet, madam. I'm going to find a place to watch him pass on his way to the Capitol.

**Porshe:** Do you have a petition for Sleazer, then?

**Wyrd:** I certainly do, m'lady, if Sleazer will be good to himself and listen to me. I will ask him to be his own friend.

**Porshe:** Why? Do you know of any harm that's to come to him?

**Wyrd: ** Nothing I know for certain, but much that I fear may happen. Good morning to you. The street becomes narrow here. The crowd of Councilmen, guards, and other petitioners may trample an old man to death. I'll find a more open area, and approach Sleazer there as he comes along.

**Porshe:** I must go inside. It's sad how weak my woman's heart is. Oh Brutal, may the Throne speed along your plan! _(To herself)_ Surely, the boy heard me. _(To Luveos)_ Brutal has a suit that Sleazer will not grant. _(To herself)_ Oh, I'm feeling faint. _(To Luveos)_ Run, Luveos, and give my good wishes to my husband. Tell him I'm in good spirits. Then bring back what he says to you.

_(Luveos runs off, passing the Wyrd. Porshe worriedly returns to her house.)_


	4. Chapter 3

**Part Three – The First Bit**

_(The Capitol building. A fanfare announces the entry of Sleazer, Brutal, Carvus, Caster, Devious, Metal Cinder, Three Bones, Cyn'na, Antavay, Emiel Lorzus, Emidor, Pervious, Lena Popi, the Wyrd, and many others.)_

**Sleazer:** Well, fortune-teller, the 15th of March is here.

**Wyrd:** Yes, Sleazer. But it's not over.

**Emidor: **Sleazer! Read this scroll!

**Devious:** Three Bones would like you to look over this petition, when you can.

**Emidor: ** Oh, Sleazer! Read mine first! Mine is an appeal that affects Sleazer directly! Read it, great Sleazer!

**Sleazer: ** What concerns Sleazer himself shall wait until last.

**Emidor: **Don't delay, Sleazer! Read it at once!

**Sleazer: ** What, is this man mad?

**Pervious:** Sir, stand aside!

**Carvus:** Why are you pushing your petition here in the street? Come to the Capitol.

_(Sleazer and many of the others go into the Council Hall)_

**Lena: ** I hope your venture today will succeed.

**Carvus:** What venture, Popi?

**Lena: ** Good day to you.

_(Lena Popi joins Sleazer in the Council Hall)_

**Brutal:** What did Lena Popi say?

**Carvus: ** He wished our venture today success. I'm afraid we've been discovered.

**Brutal: ** Watch him. See what he says to Sleazer.

**Carvus: ** Caster, go quickly! We might be stopped. Brutal, what shall we do? If we're exposed, either Carvus or Sleazer will die, because I'll kill myself.

**Brutal:** Carvus, calm down. Lena Popi isn't talking about our plot. Look, he's smiling, and Sleazer's acting like normal.

**Carvus: **Three Bones knows when. See, Brutal? He's getting Merc Antavay's attention.

_(Three Bones and Merc Antavay leave.)_

**Devious:** Where's Metal Cinder? He should offer his petition to Sleazer right away.

**Brutal:** He's ready. Get close and back him up.

**Cyn'na:** Caster, you strike first.

**Sleazer: ** Are we all ready? What is amiss that Sleazer and his Councilmen must put right?

**Metal Cinder:** Most mighty and powerful Sleazer, I, Metal Cinder, humbly kneel before you.

**Sleazer:** I must stop you, Cinder. These bowings and scrapings may influence ordinary men, and turn law and order into the playthings of children. Do not think that Sleazer has such inferior blood that I may be played like a fool. And I mean with nice words, false bows, and dog-like begging. Your brother, Cinder, is banished according to our codes. If you bow and scrape and beg on his behalf, I'll spurn you like a dog that gets in my way. Remember this: Sleazer does no wrong, and will not be swayed by anything less than reason.

**Metal Cinder:** Is there no one here more worthy than I, who will appeal to the great Sleazer for the repeal of banishment on my brother?

**Brutal:** I bow to you, not in flattery, Sleazer, and ask that you immediately repeal the banishment of Leaden Cinder.

**Sleazer:** Seriously, Brutal?

**Carvus: ** Your pardon, Sleazer. Sleazer, grant your pardon. I too fall to my knees to beg for Leaden Cinder's return.

**Sleazer:** I could be moved by this display, if I were like you. If I could ask for favors, then favors could ask things of me. But I am as constant as the Spire, fixed and permanent like no other. The hive is covered in towers and spires, each tall and glorious. But one rises above all the others. It is the same here. There are plenty of men. All are flesh and blood and know fear. In all these men there is only one that I know of that stands firm and unassailable, and I am that one. And I shall prove it here. I believe that Leaden Cinder should be banished, and I will not change my mind.

**Cyn'na:** O Sleazer...

**Sleazer:** Away with you! Will you lift all of Primus?

**Devious:** Great Sleazer...

**Sleazer:** Why are you kneeling, Brutal?

**Caster: ** My hands will speak for me!

_(The conspirators move in and stab Sleazer)_

**Sleazer:** And you, Brutal? Then fall Sleazer!

_(Sleazer dies)_

**Cyn'na:** Liberty! Freedom! Tyranny is dead! Run from here and proclaim it in the streets!

**Carvus: ** Some should go to the public addresses and broadcast "Liberty, Freedom, and Democracy!"

**Brutal:** People and Counclmen, do not be afraid! Don't run away. Stay still. Ambition has paid it's debts.

**Caster:** Go to the lectern, Brutal.

**Devious: ** And Carvus too!

**Brutal:** Where's Pervious?

**Cyn'na:** He's here, shocked by our actions.

**Metal Cinder:** Stand together, in case some friend of Sleazer's happens to -

**Brutal:** Don't say that! Pervious, relax. We intend no harm to you, or any other man in Wander Gate. Let the people know this, Pervious.

**Carvus:** You should leave here, Pervious, in case the people rush in at us. We don't want an old man like you getting hurt.

**Brutal: ** Please go. Let no man suffer for this deed, but those of us who have done it.

_(Three Bones returns)_

**Carvus: ** Where is Antavay?

**Three Bones:** He fled to his house. Men, women and children stare, cry out, and run like it's the end of the world.

**Brutal: ** We are in the Emperor's hands now. We all know we're going to die. But it's the time, and how to get more of it, that men wonder about.

**Caster:** Well, he that cuts twenty years off his life has twenty less years to worry about death.

**Brutal: ** If we believe that, then death is a benefit. And so we are Sleazer's friends, for we have shortened the time he had to live in fear of death. Kneel, Wanderers, kneel! Let us bathe our hands in Sleazer's blood, right up to the elbows, and also our daggers. Then we'll walk around, right to the outskirts, holding our blood-red weapons over our heads, and crying "Peace, freedom, and liberty!"

**Carvus: ** Kneel then, and wash. How many years from now will this scene be recreated, in places not yet founded and in languages not yet discovered!

**Brutal: ** How many times will a Sleazer bleed, like the one who lies here at the base of Portley's statue, no more worthy than the dust?

**Carvus:** As often as that is, so too shall the lot of us be called the men that gave their people liberty.

**Devious: ** Shall we go out now?

**Carvus:** Yes, we will all go. Brutal will lead the way, and we will follow close behind, for we have the greatest hearts in all of Wander Gate.

_(Enter a messenger)_

**Brutal:** One second, who is this? A friend of Antavay's?

**Messenger: ** My master asked me to kneel before you, Brutal. He asked me to bow low, like this, and asked me to say: "Brutal is noble, wise, valiant, and honorable. Sleazer was mighty, bold, regal and loving. Say I love and honor Brutal. Say I feared Sleazer, honored him, and loved him. If Brutal will swear that Antavay may safely come to him, and learn why Sleazer deserved to die, then Merc Antavay will not love Sleazer more in death than he does Brutal alive. He will follow the fortunes and affairs of the noble Brutal through the difficulties of this new government with all true faith. This is what my master, Antavay, says.

**Brutal: ** Your master is a wise and valiant Wanderer. I've never said otherwise. Tell him that if he chooses to come here, he will get a satisfactory answer, and, on my honor, will leave untouched.

**Messenger:** I'll get him right away.

_(The Messenger leaves)_

**Brutal:** I know he will be a valuable friend to us.

**Carvus: ** I hope he will, but I still don't trust him. And my misgivings are usually right on.

_(Antavay enters)_

**Brutal: **Here comes Antavay. Welcome, Merc Antavay.

**Antavay: ** Oh mighty Sleazer! How did you fall so far? Are all your triumphs, glories and treasures shrunk to this small size? Farewell. I don't know, gentlemen, what you are planning. Who else must die? Who else is rotten? If I'm one, then there's no more fitting time than the same hour that Sleazer died. Nor is any weapon as worthy as your daggers, enhanced with his noble blood. If I were to live a thousand years, I would never find myself as ready to die, no place as grand, no way to perish, as here with Sleazer, struck down by the finest men of our age.

**Brutal:** Do not ask us to kill you, Antavay. We may seem bloody and cruel at the moment, as shown by the color of our hands and the deed we've done. But you only see our hands and what they've done. You cannot see our hearts! They are full of pity; pity for what has become of Wander Gate. As fire will extinguish fire, so pity will drive out pity, and so we had to kill Sleazer. As for you, Antavay, our blades have no points. Our arms may seem cruelly strong, but our hearts are warm like a brother's, and we welcome you with brotherly love, good thoughts, and due respect.

**Carvus: **You will have an equal voice in the choosing of all future honors.

**Brutal:** Just be patient while we calm the people, who are now beside themselves with fear. Then we'll explain to you why I, who loved Sleazer when I stabbed him, did what I did.

**Antavay: ** I do not doubt your honor. Let me shake everyone's bloody hand. First, Mort Brutal, I will shake yours. Next , Casu Carvus, I take your hand. Now, Devious Brutal, yours. Now yours, Metal Cinder. And you, Cyn'na. And my valiant Caster, yours. And last, but not least, yours Three Bones. Noble men all. But what can I say? I'm on slippery ground. You'll think I'm one of two things: a coward, or a flatterer. That I looked up to Sleazer, that's very true. Mighty Sleazer, if you look down on us now, would it not grieve you more than your own death to see me making peace and shaking the bloody hands of your enemies in the presence of your still-warm corpse? If I had as many eyes as you have wounds, and they all wept as much as you are bleeding, it would appear better than my negotiating a peace with your enemies. Forgive me, Julian. Here, you were cornered like a hunted animal, and here you fell. And there your hunters stand, splattered with your life's blood and coated in your slaughter. What a world! You were Sleazer's home, and Sleazer was the life of this world! And here he lies, struck down by many princes!

**Carvus:** Merc Antavay...

**Antavay: ** Forgive me, Casu Carvus. This is what the enemies of Sleazer will say...from a friend, it is only reason.

**Carvus: ** I don't blame you for praising Sleazer. But what kind of relationship do you want with us? Will you be one of our friends, or should be go on and not depend on you?

**Antavay: ** That's why I shook your hands. But I was distracted by looking at Sleazer. I will be friends with you all, and support you all. Just tell me why and in what way Sleazer was dangerous.

**Brutal: **This would be a savage spectacle if we couldn't. But our reasons are so sound, that even if you were Sleazer's own son, you would have to agree with us.

**Antavay:** That's all I want. And that you will allow me to bring his body to the marketplace and speak at his funeral, as a a friend should.

**Brutal: ** You can, Antavay.

**Carvus:** Brutal, a word with you. You don't know what you're doing. Don't let Antavay speak at the funeral. Don't you realize how much his words may influence the people?

**Brutal:** Pardon me, but I will go first and explain the reasons for Sleazer's death. I will announce that Antavay speaks with our permission, and that we agree that Sleazer should have all the proper rites and required ceremonies. It will only help our cause.

**Carvus:** I don't know about this. I don't like it.

**Brutal:** Merc Antavay! Here, you take Sleazer's body. You must not blame us in your eulogy, but say only good things about Sleazer, and make it known you do it with our consent. Otherwise, you will not take any part in the funeral. And you must use the same pulpit that I use, and you will speak after me.

**Antavay:** Agreed. I ask for nothing else.

**Brutal:** Prepare the body, then, and follow us.

_(Everyone leaves except for Antavay.)_

**Antavay: ** Please forgive me, you bleeding shell, that I'm so meek and gentle with those butchers. You are the remains of the noblest man that ever lived in all of history. Cursed be the hands that shed this noble blood! Over your wounds (which open like mute mouths, begging me to voice their wishes) I will make this prophecy: A curse shall plague the limbs of men! Domestic strife and civil war shall consume all of the Underhive! Blood and destruction will be so common, that mothers will smile when their infants are quartered by the hands of war. Pity will be choked by frequency of evil deeds. And Sleazer's spirit, searching for revenge, with the hounds of the Emperor at his side, shall cry havoc and unleash the dogs of war, ensuring that this foul deed shall stink up the Underhive, like corpses begging for the grave.

_(A messenger from Otto Sleazer enters)_

You server Otto Sleazer, don't you.

**Messenger:** I do, Merc Antavay.

**Antavay: ** Sleazer did ask for him to come to Wander Gate.

**Messenger: ** He received the letter, and is on his way. He told me to say to you personally...Oh Sleazer!

**Antavay:** You are filled with grief. Take a minute, and weep. I see that sorrow is catching. Your tears are beginning to make my eyes water. Is your lord coming?

**Messenger: ** He's currently a half-days journey up from Wander Gate.

**Antavay:** Return as fast as you can and tell him what has happened. Wander Gate is in mourning, and it is dangerous here. This is no safe place for Otto,yet. Go and warn him. Just wait a moment. You must not go until I have taken this corpse to the marketplace. There I will test how people are reacting to this murderous deed through my funeral speech. This will help you to report the situation to Otto. Lend me a hand.

_(Antavay and the Messenger carry Sleazer's body off.)_

**Part Two – The Second Bit**

_The marketplace in Wander Gate. Brutal and Carvus enter, surrounded by a group of Wander Gate's citizens._

**Citizens:** Answers! Give us answers! We want explanations!

**Brutal: ** Then follow me, and listen to what I have to say, friends. Carvus, we'll split the crowd. You take half into the next street. Those who wish to hear me, stay here; those who want to hear Carvus, follow him. We will explain the reasons for Sleazer's death openly.

**1****st**** Citizen:** I'll hear what Brutal has to say.

**2****nd**** Citizen:** I'll listen to Carvus. We'll meet again and compare what they say.

_(Carvus leaves, followed by half the crowd.)_

**3****rd**** Citizen: ** Brutal has walked up the steps. Quiet, everyone!

**Brutal: ** Be patient until I'm done. Friends, Wanderers, fellow citizens, remain quiet so you can hear my explanations! Believe I am honorable, and trust that honor so that you can believe me! Judge me in your wisdom, and pay close attention so that you can better judge. If there are any close friends of Sleazer's here, to them I say that my affection for Sleazer was no less than yours. If you should then ask why I rose up against Sleazer, know this: I simply love Wander Gate more than I love Sleazer. Would you rather have Sleazer alive, so that you can die as slaves, or have Sleazer dead so that you can live as free men? Sleazer was my friend, and I weep for him. He had good fortune, and I rejoice for him. He was valiant, and I honor him. But he was ambitious, and so I killed him. There are tears for his friendship, joy for his good fortune, honor for valor, and death for his ambition. Is there anyone here so degenerate, that they would rather be a slave? If so, let him speak up. Who among you is so uncivilized that you would choose not to be a Wanderer? If there's anyone, speak up, for I have offended you. Who here is so vile that he does not love his home? If there's anyone, speak up, for I have surely offended him. I will wait for a reply.

**All:** No one, Brutal, no one!

**Brutal: ** So I have offended no one. I have done no more to Sleazer than you would do to me. The case for his death is well known to all. I will not belittle his achievements, or stress the offenses for which he died.

_(Merc Antavay enters with some others, carrying Sleazer's body)_

Here comes his body, mourned by Merc Antavay, who, though he had no part in his death, will benefit from the death with a position in our society. And so shall you all. And I'll leave you with this message: Just as I slew my best friend for the sake of Wander Gate, I have saved a dagger for myself when my home decides it needs my death as well.

**All:** Long live Brutal! Live! Live!

**1****st**** Citizen:** Let's bring him to his house in triumph!

**2****nd**** Citizen: ** We'll make a statue for him!

**3****rd**** Citizen: ** Let Brutal be Sleazer!

**4****th**** Citizen: ** Sleazer's better parts will be found in Brutal!

**1****st**** Citizen: ** We'll bring him home with shouts and cheers!

**Brutal:** My friends...

**2****nd**** Citizen: ** Quiet! Quiet! Brutal is speaking!

**1****st**** Citizen:** Everyone be quiet!

**Brutal:** My friends, let me go home alone. Please, stay here with Antavay. Respect Sleazer's corpse, and listen to Merc Antavay's eulogy, which he is allowed to make, with our permission. Please, let no one else leave, until Antavay has spoken.

_(Brutal leaves)_

**1****st**** Citizen:** Everyone stay. We'll listen to Merc Antavay.

**3****rd**** Citizen:** Let him mount the steps. We'll listen. Go on up, Antavay.

**Antavay: ** For Brutal's sake, I owe you.

**4****th**** Citizen: ** What did he say about Brutal?

**3****rd**** Citizen:** He said for Brutal's sake, he finds himself obliged to us.

**4****th**** Citizen:** He'd better not say anything against Brutal here.

**1****st**** Citizen:** That Sleazer was a tyrant.

**3****rd**** Citizen:** For sure. Wander Gate is better without him.

**2****nd**** Citizen:** Quiet! Let's hear what Antavay has to say.

**Antavay:** Good Wanderers!

**All: ** Quiet down! Let's hear him out!

**Antavay:** Friends, Wanderers, neighbors, give me your attention! I have come to bury Sleazer, not praise him. The evils that men do lives on after them. The good is often buried with them. So let it be with Sleazer. The noble Brutal told you that Sleazer was ambitious. If he was, then it was a grievous flaw, and Sleazer has grievously suffered for it. I come here, by permission of Brutal and the others (Since Brutal is an honorable man, they all are. All honorable men.) to speak at Sleazer's funeral. He was my friend, faithful and just to me. But Brutal says he was ambitious, and Brutal is an honorable man. He brought many prisoners back to Wander Gate, whose Guild ransoms filled our treasury. Did this make Sleazer ambitious? When the poor would cry, Sleazer wept in sympathy. Ambition should be made of sterner stuff. Yet Brutal says he was ambitious, and Brutal is an honorable man. You all saw during the Celebration of Terra that I presented him with a kingly crown. Three times I presented it, and three times he turned it down. Was that ambition? Yet Brutal says he was ambitious, and, for sure, Brutal is an honorable man. I'm not here to dispute what Brutal said, I'm simply here to say what I know. You all loved him once, and not without reason. What reason, then, stops you from mourning?

Good judgment has fled to live with the beasts, and men are without reason! Bear with me a second. My heart is in the coffin there, with Sleazer. I must pause for a moment.

**1****st**** Citizen: ** What he's saying sort of makes sense.

**2****nd**** Citizen:** Well, if you think about it, Slezer has been greatly wronged.

**3****rd**** Citizen:** Was he? Friends, I fear the changes may be for the worse.

**4****th**** Citizen: ** Remember what he said? "He wouldn't take the crown." That's proof he wasn't ambitious!

**1****st**** Citizen: ** If this is true, someone will pay dearly for it!

**2****nd**** Citizen: ** Poor man! His eyes are as red as fire from crying.

**3****rd**** Citizen:** There isn't a better man in Wander Gate than Antavay.

**4****th**** Citizen: ** Listen up! He's starting to speak again.

**Antavay:** Only yesterday, the name of Sleazer was enough to resist the world. Now he lies here, and everyone is too good to pay him respect. Friends, if I were trying to stir your hearts and minds to riot and rebellion, I would be doing Brutal and Carvus great wrongs, for they are, as you know, honorable men. I will do them no wrong. I will wrong the dead, and myself, and you, rather than wrong such honorable men. But here's a document, with Sleazer's seal on it, which I found in his bedroom. It's his Will. If the people were to hear this, but I do not intend to read it, begging your pardon, they would all go and kiss Sleazer's wounds, and dip their handkerchief's in his sacred blood. Yes, they'd beg for one of his hairs as a souvenir, and when they died they'd include it in their own wills, passing it like a relic to their heirs.

**4****th**** Citizen:** We want to hear the Will! Read it, Merc Antavay!

**All:** The Will! The Will! Read us Sleazer's Will!

**Antavay: ** Have patience, good friends. I must not read it. It's better that you don't know how much Sleazer loved you. You aren't made of metal, or of stone, you are men! And since you're men, if you hear Sleazer's Will, it will enrage you. It will infuriate you! It's a good thing that you don't know you are his heirs. If you did, what would happen?

**4****th**** Citizen:** Read the Will! We'll listen, Antavay! You must read us the Will! Sleazer's Will!

**Antavay:** Won't you be patient? Won't you wait a bit? I've gone too far just mentioning it to you. I'm afraid I will be wronging the honorable men whose daggers have stabbed Sleazer. I really am afraid of it.

**4****th**** Citizen: ** They're traitors! Bah! Honorable men!

**All:** The Will! Sleazer's Will!

**2****nd**** Citizen:** They're monsters! Murderers! The Will! Read the Will!

**Antavay:** You would force me to read the Will, then? Then make a ring around Sleazer's corpse, and let me show you the man who made the Will. May I step down? Will you give me permission?

**All: ** Come down!

**2****nd**** Citizen:** Join us!

_(Antavay steps down into the crowd)_

**3****rd**** Citizen: ** We give permission!

**4****th**** Citizen: ** Form a ring! Stand around him.

**1****st**** Citizen: ** Stand away from the coffin! Keep clear of the body!

**2****nd**** Citizen:** Make room for Antavay! The noble Antavay!

**Antavay:** Don't crowd me! Stand back a bit.

**All: ** Stand back! Give him some room! Back up!

**Antavay:** If you have any tears, prepare to shed them now. You all know this cloak. I remember the first time Sleazer wore it. It was the night he defeated the Netherspider Tribe during the Ratskin Uprisings. This is where Carvus' dagger pierced it. See what a huge tear the jealous Caster made! Through this hole, the most-noble Brutal stabbed, and see how his cursed blade drew out Sleazer's blood? Almost as if it was rushing out to see if it really was Brutal who had so rudely interrupted it's flow. Because, as you know, Brutal was very close to Sleazer. Judge, Emperor, how dearly Sleazer loved him! This was the cruelest cut of them all. When Sleazer saw him stab, the ingratitude of it; worse than the betrayal itself; overcame him. His heart broke then. And with this cloak muffling his face, great Sleazer fell gushing blood, right here at the foot of Portley's statue. And what a fall it was, my neighbors. Then I, and you, and all of us, collapsed while bloody treason washed over us. Oh, so now you're crying! And I detect a touch a pity. These are gracious tears. Kind people, are you weeping at the sight of Sleazer's wounded cloak? Then look here! Here he is, disfigured, as you can see, by the traitors!

**1****st**** Citizen:** What a horrible sight!

**2****nd**** Citizen:** Oh, noble Sleazer!

**3****rd**** Citizen: ** What a terrible day!

**4****th**** Citizen:** Traitors! Villains!

**1****st**** Citizen: ** Such a bloody sight!

**2****nd**** Citizen: ** We shall be revenged!

**All:** Revenge! Let's go! Find them! Burn! Fire! Kill! Slay! Every traitor must die!

**Antavay: ** Wait, neighbors!

**1****st**** Citizen: ** Quiet down! Listen to Antavay!

**2****nd**** Citizen:** Hear him out! We'll follow him! We'll die with him!

**Antavay:** Good friends, neighbors, don't let me incite you to rioting! Those who did this deed are honorable. Unfortunately, I don't know what private grievances they had that drove them to do this. They are wise and honorable, and will, no doubt, give you their explanations. I'm not here to steal your hearts away. I'm not a speaker, like Brutal is. As you all know, I am a plain, blunt man who loved his friend. And those who gave me permissions to speak about him know that as well. I don't have the brains, the ability, the authority, the talent, or the persuasiveness to fire men's blood. I just speak out. I tell you what you already know. I show you Sleazer's wounds, those poor, dumb, silent mouths, and ask them to speak for me. But if I were Brutal, and Brutal was me, then there'd be an Antavay who could stir your hears, and give each of Sleazer's wounds a tongue that could move the very foundations of Wander Gate to rise up and riot!

**All: ** We'll riot!

**1****st**** Citizen: ** We'll torch Brutal's house!

**3****rd**** Citizen:** Let's go! Come on, let's find the conspirators!

**Antavay: ** Neighbors, listen! Listen to me!

**All: ** Quiet! Let's hear what Antavay has to say! Noble Antavay!

**Antavay: ** Friends, you don't know what you're up to! Why does Sleazer deserve such affection? You don't know! I'll have to remind you, then. You have all forgotten the Will I mentioned.

**All:** That's right! Let's stay and hear the Will!

**Antavay: ** Here is the Will, with Sleazer's personal seal. To every Wander Gate citizen, to every individual person, he gives the sum of seventy-five guilder credits.

**2****nd**** Citizen:** Most noble Sleazer! We'll avenge his death!

**3****rd**** Citizen:** Oh, great Sleazer!

**Antavay:** Wait, there's more!

**All: ** Everyone be quiet!

**Antavay:** In addition, he has left you all his walks, his private gardens and newly created art halls. He has left them to you and to your heirs, forever. Public attractions to walk in and enjoy yourselves. That was Sleazer! When will we ever see another like him?

**1****st**** Citizen: ** Never! Never! Come on! Let's go! Go! We'll burn his body in the holy place and set fire to the traitors' houses with the burning sticks! Lift up the body!

**2****nd**** Citizen:** Go start the fire!

**3****rd**** Citizen:** Pull up the benches!

**4****th**** Citizen:** Pull down seats, shutters, anything!

_(The crowd of citizens leave with Sleazer's body)_

**Antavay: ** It has begun. Mischief is afoot. Let whatever happens, happen. And how are you?

**(A messenger enters)**

**Messenger: ** Sir, Otto has already entered Wander Gate.

**Antavay: ** Where is he?

**Messenger: **He and Emiel Lorzus are at Sleazer's house.

**Antavay:** I'll go straight there to see him. He comes just as I'd wished. Fortune smiles upon us, and in this mood will grant us anything.

**Messenger:** I heard him say that Brutal and Carvus have fled like madmen through the up-hive gates.

**Antavay:** They must've noticed how I'd managed to influence the people. Take me to Otto.

_(They leave)_

**Part Three – The Third Bit**

_A street in Wander Gate. Sin'na the poet enters, and a large group of citizens follows him._

**Sin'na:** Last night I dreamt I feasted with Sleazer, and superstitions play on my imagination. I have no wish to be out today, but something drags me on.

**1****st**** Citizen:** What's your name?

**2****nd**** Citizen:** Where are you going?

**3****rd**** Citizen:** Where do you live?

**4****th**** Citizen: ** Are you married or single?

**2****nd**** Citizen:** Answer each of us.

**1****st**** Citizen:** Answer quickly.

**4****th**** Citizen:** And truly.

**3****rd**** Citizen:** Honestly, you'd better do so!

**Sin'na:** What's my name? Where am I going? Where do I live? Am I married or single? Well, to answer everyone quickly, truthfully, and honestly; to be sensible, I'm a bachelor.

**2****nd**** Citizen:** That's like saying only fools are married. I'm afraid I'm going to have to smack you for that. But keep answering. Bluntly.

**Sin'na:** Bluntly, I'm going to Sleazer's funeral.

**1****st**** Citizen:** As a friend or as an enemy?

**Sin'na: ** As a friend.

**2****nd**** Citizen:** Quickly, your address?

**Sin'na:** Quickly, I live near the Capitol.

**3****rd**** Citizen:** Your name, sir. Truthfully.

**Sin'na:** Truthfully, my name is Sin'na.

**1****st**** Citizen:** Get him! He's a conspirator!

**Sin'na:** I am Sin'na the poet! Sin'na the poet!

**4****th**** Citizen: ** Kill him for his bad verses! Kill him for his bad rhymes!

**Sin'na:** I am not Cyn'na the conspirator!

**1****st**** Citizen:** It doesn't matter. His name's Cyn'na. Let's just tear the name out of his heart, and set the rest free.

**3****rd**** Citizen:** Tear him! Kill him! Come on! Get some torches! Some of us go to Brutal's house, some to Carvus'. Others go to Devious' house, some to Caster's, and some to Kai Larriot's! Burn everything! Let's go!

(The citizens storm off, dragging Sin'na to his fate.)


	5. Chapter 4

**Part Four – The Third Bit**

_Wander Gate. A room in Antavay's house. Antavay, Otto, and Lorzus enter._

**Antavay: ** These men, then, shall die. I've marked their names.

**Otto:** Your brother must die too. Do you agree, Lorzus?

**Lorzus: ** I agree...

**Otto:** Mark his name, Antavay.

**Lorzus: **...so long as Pervious dies as well, who is your sister's son, Merc Antavay.

**Antavay:** He will not live. Look, with a check mark I condemn him. Lorzus, go to Sleazer's house and get his Will. We'll see if we can save something out of his legacies.

**Lorzus:** Will you still be here?

**Otto:** Either here or the Capitol.

_(Lorzus leaves)_

**Antavay:** That is a worthless man, suitable only for running errands. Do you think it's right that he should get a full third of the domain?

**Otto:** You thought so, and listened to him when we were choosing who should go on the death list.

**Antavay: ** I've seen more days than you have, Otto. We only give him these honors so he can take all the blame. He'll carry it like a pack slave carries riches, groaning and sweating with the strain. We'll lead him too and fro, and when he's brought the riches to where we want them, we'll remove them and set him free.

**Otto: **As you wish. But he's an experienced and valiant fighter.

**Antavay: ** So is my mount, Otto. That's why I feed it. It's a creature I've taught to fight, to turn, to stop, and to charge so that his whole body is subject to my command. To some extent, Lorvus is the same thing. He must be taught, trained, and told to go places. He's an uninspired man, who has a taste for objects, arts, and fads only after they are out of fashion with other men. Don't talk about him unless it's as property. But now, Otto, we must turn to important matters. Brutal and Carvus are gathering their forces. We should ally together, gather our friends, and consolidate our resources. We'll then hold a meeting to decide how to solidify our position against our enemies, both known and unknown.

**Otto:** Let's do it, for we are vulnerable and surrounded by enemies. And some of our "friends" have mischief in their hearts, I'm afraid.

_(They leave)_

**Part Four – The Second Bit**

_Outside an abandoned holestead up-hive from Wander Gate. Brutal and Louvir enter with some of their men. Tytan and Paintedcoil come out to meet them._

**Brutal:** Wait here!

**Louvir:** Spread the word, stop here.

**Brutal:** Are we near Carvus, Louvir?

**Louvir:** He is close bye. He sent Paintedcoil to meet you.

**Brutal:** He sends a good man to this meeting. Your master, Paintedcoil, has either had a change of heart, or is using his worst men. He has given me many reasons to wish that several things had never happened. If he's nearby, I'd like a proper explanation.

**Paintedcoil:** I do not doubt that my master will arrive soon, full of high regard and honor.

**Brutal:** I do not doubt him. Let me ask you, Louvir. How did he greet you?

**Louvir:** Courteously, and with enough respect. But not with the familiarity, or the carefree speech that we are used to.

**Brutal:** You describe a once-good friend who's been cooling off. When love begins to fade and die, Louvir, you'll find it's replaced by cool politeness. There's no deceit in plain and simple friends. But hollow friends will make grand shows and great promises, but when they are put to the test, they bow their heads and give up. Is that him approaching?

**Louvir: **He intends to spend the night up in Sawdust. Most of his group, mostly gun men, have come with him.

**Brutal:** It sounds like he's arrived. Let's go greet him.

_(Carvus enters, with a large band of gang fighters)_

**Carvus:** Halt!

**Brutal:** Halt!

**1****st**** Fighter: ** Stop!

**2****nd**** Fighter:** Wait up!

**3****rd**** Fighter:** Stop!

**Carvus:** My most noble friend, you have crossed me!

**Brutal:** The Throne will judge! Do I wrong my enemies? If not, why would I wrong my brother?

**Carvus: ** Brutal, this somber face hides your wrongs, and when you pull them...

**Brutal: ** Stay calm, Carvus. Tell me your grievances quietly. I know you well enough. We shouldn't argue in front of our men. They should only see us working together. Tell the men to move away, and we'll go inside. Then you can detail your complaints, and I'll listen to them.

**Carvus:** Paintedcoil, tell our men to move back a ways.

**Brutal:** Luveous, do the same thing. Nobody is to enter the holestead until we've finished our talks. Louvir and Tytan will guard the door..

_(Everyone leaves)_

**Part Four – The Third Bit**

_Inside the holestead, at the same location._

**Carvus:** This is how you have crossed me! You have condemned and exposed Landon Pell for taking bribes up in Sawdust. I wrote you letters on his behalf because I know him, and you ignored them.

**Brutal:** You crossed yourself when you tried to support him.

**Carvus: ** At a time like this, it's ridiculous to criticize every little offense.

**Brutal:** Let me tell you, Carvus, that you yourself are often accused of having itchy palms, selling and trading off your responsibilities to worthless men.

**Carvus:** Me? Itchy palms? You know that you are the only one who could say that to me! Anyone else who said such things would be dead already.

**Brutal:** You support this corruption, so that there is no punishment.

**Carvus: ** Punishment!

**Brutal:** Remember March. Remember the 15th of March. Didn't Julian Sleazer die in the name of justice? Who was so deceitful that they stabbed him, but not for justice? Well? Shall any of us, who killed the world's most famous man for aiding thieves, shall we contaminate our hands by taking bribes and selling off the most senior positions, for handfuls of dirty credits? I'd rather be a dog, and howl in the darkness, than be a Wanderer like that.

**Carvus:** Don't provoke me, Brutal! I won't put up with it. You forget who we are when you try to limit my powers. I am a soldier. I am more experienced and more capable than you are.

**Brutal:** Go away, Carvus. You aren't.

**Carvus: ** I am!

**Brutal:** And I say that you aren't.

**Carvus: ** Don't push me, or I'll lose it. I'm warning you. Don't poke me any more!

**Brutal:** Go away, little man.

**Carvus:** I don't believe this!

**Brutal:** Listen to me, I'll be blunt. Should I give in to your temper? Should I be frightened when a madman stares at me?

**Carvus:** By the Emperor, must I deal with all this?

**Brutal:** All this? Yes, and more! You can fret until your heart breaks. Go and show your slaves your bad temper, make your bondsmen quiver. Must I give way? Must I watch you? Should I stand or sit by your whims? Emperor Above, you will eat your temper, even if it will make you burst. From this day onwards, you'll be the butt of jokes, and I'll laugh at you when you're angry.

**Carvus:** This is too much!

**Brutal:** You say you are the better fighter. Prove it. Live up to your boasts, and I'll be pleased. I'm always happy to learn from noble men.

**Carvus:** You wrong me at every turn, Brutal! I said "a more experienced soldier", not a better one. Did I say "better"?

**Brutal:** If you did or didn't, I don't care.

**Carvus:** When he was alive, Sleazer would never have crossed me like this.

**Brutal:** Hah! You wouldn't have dared to provoke him!

**Carvus: ** I wouldn't dare?

**Brutal:** No.

**Carvus: ** What? Wouldn't dare provoke him?

**Brutal:** Not on your life, you wouldn't.

**Carvus:** Don't put too much faith in my respect! I may do something I'd regret!

**Brutal: ** You've already done things you should regret! Your threats don't frighten me, Carvus. I have honesty on my side, and your threats pass me like a gentle breeze that I ignore. I asked you for money, and you denied me. I can't raise funds through dishonest means! Throne! I'd rather turn my heart to cash, and forge credits from my blood than to steal the small change from the hard-working poor. I asked you for money so I could arm and feed my men, and you turned me down. Was that the real Carvus? Would I have done that to you? When Mort Brutal turns so miserly that he denies his friends a few trashy credits, may the Emperor smash him to pieces with his thunderbolts!

**Carvus:** I didn't turn you down.

**Brutal: ** You did!

**Carvus: ** I didn't. The messenger who brought you that answer was a fool. Brutal has wronged me. A friend should tolerate their friend's shortcomings. You have made mine bigger than they are.

**Brutal:** I didn't, until you tried to use them on me.

**Carvus:** You are no friend.

**Brutal:** I don't like your faults.

**Carvus:** A friend's eye would never see such things.

**Brutal: ** A false friend wouldn't, even if they appear as large as the Spire!

**Carvus: ** Come, Antavay, and young Otto! Come on! Take your revenge on me alone! I am tired of this world. Hated by one he loves, taunted by his comrades, treated like a slave, all my faults analyzed, written down, studied and committed to memory so they can be thrown in my face! I could cry away my honor! Here, take my dagger. I bare my chest. Inside is a heart more precious than archeotech, richer than guilders. If you are a true Wanderer, cut it from me. I, who you say denied you money, will give you my heart. Strike me down like you did Sleazer. I know that when you hated him most, still you loved him better than you ever liked me.

**Brutal: ** Sheath your dagger. Be angry whenever you want. Do whatever you like, dishonor will be attributed to temper. Carvus, you are tied to a weak man for whom anger is an ignition switch. Give it a push and there's brief spark, but then it's cold again right after.

**Carvus:** Have I lived my life only to be Brutal's joke whenever grief or hot temper gets the better of him?

**Brutal:** I was angry when I said that too.

**Carvus:** And you admit it? Give me your hand.

**Brutal: ** And my heart too.

**Carvus:** Oh, Brutal!

**Brutal:** What's the matter?

**Carvus:** Do you love me enough to bear with me, when the anger I inherited from my mother makes me loose control?

**Brutal: **Yes, Carvus. And from now on, when you are raging at me, I'll act as if it's your mother who is scolding me, and leave it at that.

_(The poet Verost enters, followed by Louvir, Tytan, and Luveos)_

**Verost:** Let me go in and see the bosses. There is some grudge between them. They should not be left alone!

**Louvir:** You can't go in.

**Verost:** Only death will stop me.

**Carvus: ** Well, what's the matter?

**Verost: ** Shame on you two! What are you doing? Love, and be friends, as two such men should do, for I am sure I am older than both of you.

**Carvus:** Ha ha! What a terrible poet you are!

**Brutal: ** Off you go, sir! Cheeky fellow, go away!

**Carvus:** Bear with him, Brutal. It's his nature!

**Brutal:** I'll recognize his quirks when he masters his craft. There's no place in conflict for rhyming fools. Off you go, friend.

**Carvus:** Away! Away! Be gone!

_(Verost leaves)_

**Brutal:** Louvir and Tytan, tell the men to set up camp here tonight.

**Carvus:** Then come back, and bring Methra back with you.

_(Louvir and Tytan leave)_

**Brutal:** Luveos, bring me a bottle of amasec.

_(Luveos leaves)_

**Carvus: ** I didn't know you could get so angry.

**Brutal:** Oh Carvus, I'm sick with grief.

**Carvus:** You're not using your own philosophy if you let bad luck get you down.

**Brutal:** No one bears sorrow better. Porshe is dead.

**Carvus: ** What? Porshe?

**Brutal: ** She is dead.

**Carvus: ** How did I survive when I made you so angry? What a horrible loss! How did she die?

**Brutal:** Worry about my absence, and distress upon hearing that young Otto and Merc Antavay have become allies. She heard of that just before she died. It made her lose her mind. When she was left alone, she swallowed hot coals and choked.

**Carvus: ** That is how she died?

**Brutal: ** Yes.

**Carvus: **Throne Above!

_(Luveos returns with a bottle of amasec and some candles)_

**Brutal:** We won't talk about her any more. Give me a glass of amasec. I'll drown all my sorrows, Carvus.

**Carvus: ** I agree whole heartedly. Luveos, fill the cups until they overflow. I cannot drink too much of Brutal's favor.

_(Luveos leaves. Tytan and Methara enter.)_

**Brutal: ** Come in, Tytan. Welcome Methara. Let's sit around the candles and plan our strategy.

**Carvus:** Porshe, are you really dead?

**Brutal:** Please, no more. Methara, I've heard that young Otto and Merc Antavay are preparing to come down on us with a large force, and that they're gathering their men near Philippi's warehouses.

**Methra:** I've heard the same thing.

**Brutal:** And anything else?

**Methra: ** That Otto, Antavay, and Lorzus have issued official contracts and had a hundred Councilmen killed.

**Brutal:** In that, our information differs. I heard it was seventy Councilmen. And Systero was one of them.

**Carvus:** They killed Systero?

**Methra: ** Systero is dead, by order of their contract. Have you heard form your wife, Brutal?

**Brutal:** No, Methra.

**Methra:** And you've heard nothing regarding her?

**Brutal:** Nothing, Methra.

**Methra: ** That's strange, isn't it?

**Brutal:** Why do you ask? Is there anything you've heard about her?

**Methra: ** No, Brutal.

**Brutal: ** As a Wanderer, tell me the truth.

**Methra: ** Take the truth, then, like a Wanderer. She is dead, without a doubt. She died...unusually.

**Brutal:** Farewell, Porshe. We all die sometime, Methra. Knowing that she would have died at some time, I have the courage to endure it now.

**Methra:** And so great men should endure great losses...

**Carvus: ** I am much like you in this way, but I don't think I could bear such news like this.

**Brutal:** Well, let's get back to the living. What do you think about raiding Philippi's warehouses right now?

**Carvus:** It's not a good idea.

**Brutal:** Why not?

**Carvus:** I think it's better that our enemy comes to us. That way he'll use up his resources, tire out his men, and harm himself while we, who stay put, will be rested, defended, and well supplied.

**Brutal:** Good reasons must give way to better ones. The people who live between here and the warehouses are friendly to us only because they are obliged to be. They've grudgingly given us aid. The enemy will move through them, and may pick up some recruits. They'll arrive refreshed and reinforced, and in good spirits. We'll prevent that if we go to Philippi's, so that the locals are behind us.

**Carvus:** Hear me out, my brother...

**Brutal:** Just one second. You must also take into account that we have received all the aid we can expect from our friends. Our forces are at their height, our cause is ripe. The enemy increases every day. We, at our height, are ready to weaken. There are ebbs and flows in the affairs of men. When  
taken at their height, you go to good fortune. Miss them, and your life is dull and miserable. Today things are in our favor, and either we seize this opportunity while it's here, or we lose everything.

**Carvus:** Then do as you wish. We'll join you, and engage them at Philippi's.

**Brutal:** It's getting very late, and we must concede to nature and catch some sort of rest. Is there anything else?

**Carvus:** Nothing else. Good night. We'll get up early, and set off.

**Brutal:** Luveos!

_(Luveos enters)_

My nightclothes.

_(Luveos leaves)_

Farewell, Methra. Good night, Tytan. My dear friend Carvus, good night and sleep well.

**Carvus:** My brother, we had a nasty start to this evening. May we never again be divided like that. Don't allow it, Brutal.

_(Luveos enters with the nightclothes)_

**Brutal:** Everything is fine.

**Carvus:** Goodnight, my friend.

**Brutal:** Goodnight, my brother.

**Tytan/Methra:** Goodnight, Lord Brutal.

**Brutal: ** Farewell, everyone.

_(Carvus, Tytan, and Methra leave)_

Give me my nightclothes. Where is your instrument?

**Luveos: ** Here, in the luggage.

**Brutal: ** You sound tired. Poor lad, I can't blame you. You are up too late. Call Clade and another of my men. I'll have then bunk in here.

**Luveos:** Fargo! Clade!

_(Fargo and Clade enter)_

**Fargo: ** You called, boss?

**Brutal:** I'd like you to sleep here in my quarters. I may need to send you with messages to Carvus.

**Fargo:** Of course. We'll stay awake, awaiting your instructions.

**Brutal:** I won't allow that. Get comfortable. I may well change my mind.

_(Fargo and Clade settle down to sleep)_

Look, Luveos! Here's the book I was looking for. Can you keep your eyes open for a bit, and play something?

**Luveos:** Of course, sir. If you want.

**Brutal: ** I do, my boy. I'm troubling you too much, but you are willing.

**Luveos: ** It is my duty, sir.

**Brutal: ** I wouldn't put any duty on you beyond your strength. I know young people like their sleep.

**Luveos:** I have slept already, sir.

**Brutal:** That was a good idea. And you will sleep again, for I won't keep you long. If I survive, I'll reward you well. _(Luveos takes up a guitar and plays a soft tune. He gradually falls asleep.)_ That is a sleepy tune. Sleep has taken the lad that plays music to it. Goodnight. I won't be so mean as to wake you up. But since you fell asleep, you may well break your guitar. I'll take it from you. Good night, good boy. Let me see...let me see...I think I dog-eared the page where I left off. Here it is, I think.

_(The Ghost of Sleazer enters)_

How dimly this candle burns. I should fetch an electric torch. What? Who's this? I think my sleep-deprived vision is making me see things. It's walking towards me. What are you? Some apparition or warp-spawn, making my blood run cold and my hair stand up? Tell me what you are!

**Ghost: ** I am your evil spirit, Brutal.

**Brutal:** Why are you here?

**Ghost: ** To tell you that you shall see me at Philippi's.

**Brutal:** Well, then, I shall see you again?

**Ghost:** Yes. At Philippi's warehouses.

**Brutal:** Well. I guess I will see you at Philippi's then.

_(The Ghost leaves)_

Now that I've awake, you've vanished. Evil spirit, I wanted to talk longer with you. Boy! Luveos! Fargo! Clade! Wake up! Clade!

**Luveos:** Sorry, I think the strings are out of tune, sir.

**Brutal: ** He thinks he's still playing. Luveos, wake up!

**Luveos: ** Sir?

**Brutal:** Was it a dream, Luveos, that made you cry out like that?

**Luveos:** Sir, I don't think I cried out.

**Brutal: ** But you did. Did you see something?

**Luveos: ** Nothing, my lord.

**Brutal:** Go back to sleep, Luveos. Hey, Clade! Wake up!

**Fargo:** My lord?

**Clade: ** My lord!

**Brutal:** Why did you both cry out in your sleep?

**Both: ** Did we, lord?

**Brutal:** Yes. Did you see anything?

**Fargo: ** No, sir. I didn't see anyting.

**Clade:** Me either, sir.

**Brutal:** Go and bring my respects to my brother Carvus. Tell him to get his men going very early, and we'll follow right after him.

**Both:** We will, my lord.

_(They leave)_


	6. Chapter 5

**Part Five – The First Bit**

_The warehouse complex owned by Philippi. Otto and Antavay and their men are bunked down here._

**Otto:** Our wishes are fulfilled, Antavay. You guessed the enemy would stay up hive with the higher ground, and not come down to us. That's not the case. They've been spotted nearby. They are coming to attack us here at Philippi's. They've accepted our challenge before we've sent it.

**Antavay:** I can put myself in their shoes. I know why they're doing this. They don't want to be here. They'll come to us, full or bravado, hoping to trick us into thinking they're not afraid. But it's just an act.

_(A Messenger enters)_

**Messenger:** It's time, sirs. Our lookouts have spotted the enemy approaching. They're not even trying to sneak up. They're so confident, they're taunting us to come out and fight. Something needs to be done.

**Antavay:** Otto, take your men around the left side through the big warehouse.

**Otto: ** I'm on the right. You take the left.

**Antavay:** Why are you arguing with me when the fight's about to start?

**Otto:** I'm not arguing with you. I've got the right.

_(A horn sounds. Brutal, Carvus and their fighters appear. Louvir, Tytan, and Methra are also present.)_

**Brutal:** They're here, and want to parley.

**Carvus: ** Tytan, keep the men here. We'll go up and speak with them.

**Otto:** Merc Antavay, should we start shooting first?

**Antavay:** No, Sleazer. We'll let them fire the first shot. Let's go up. They want to exchange a few words.

**Otto:** Don't do anything until we give the signal.

**Brutal:** Words before blows, my neighbors?

**Otto: ** Not that we prefer to talk, like you do.

**Brutal: ** Good words are better than bad shots, Otto.

**Antavay:** Your bad shots, Brutal, accompany your good words. Look at the hole you made in Sleazers heart, while you were shouting "Live long! Hail, Sleazer!"

**Carvus:** Antavay, we still don't know how well you shoot. But as for your words, you must've robbed all the hives in Wander Gate, and left the dustbees honeyless.

**Antavay: ** But they're not stingless.

**Brutal:** Yes they are, and soundless. You've stolen their buzz as well, so now you wisely give warning before you sting.

**Antavay:** Villains! You gave no warning when your daggers stabbed each other through Sleazer's body! You showed your teeth like apes, begged like hounds, and fawned like slaves, kissing Sleazer's feet, while that damned Caster snuck up behind and stabbed Sleazer in the neck! Deceivers!

**Carvus:** Deceivers! Now, Brutal, he wouldn't be able to speak to us like this if you'd let me have my way. You have yourself to blame for this tongue-lashing.

**Otto: ** Enough of this! Down to business. If arguing makes us sweat, it's only blood that will settle matters. I draw my sword against the conspirators. When do you think I'll sheath it again? Never! Not until Sleazer's thirty-three wounds are each avenged, or traitor's blades add me, a second Sleazer, to the score.

**Brutal:** Sleazer, you can't die by traitor's hands, unless they're your own.

**Otto:** That's what I hope. I wasn't born to die by Brutal's hands.

**Brutal:** If you were the pick of the litter, boy, you wouldn't be able to die more honorably.

**Carvus:** A silly schoolboy, unworthy of such an honor, allied with a playboy and partier.

**Antavay:** Still the same old Carvus.

**Otto:** Come on Antavay, let's go. We throw defiance in your teeth, traitors! If you dare fight today, we'll meet you on the battlefield. If not, then show up when you've found your guts.

_(Otto and Antavay withdraw with their fighters)_

**Carvus:** Well now. That's that then. Things have come to a head, and everything's at stake.

**Brutal:** Louvir! Come here. I'd like a word with you.

**Louvir: ** Yes, sir? _(They talk privately)_

**Carvus:** Methra!

**Methra:** Yes, sir?

**Carvus: ** Methra, today is my birthday. This is the very day on which I was born. Shake my hand, Methra. Be my witness that against my will, just like Portley, I must wager the freedom of our homes on a single fight. You know I once followed Epitaph, who was known for scoffing at omens. But I've changed my mind now. I believe that some things may be glimpsed through signs and portents. As we made our way from Sawdust, two larger Girder Hawks joined us. They would ride on our men's shoulders, and take food from their hands. They stayed with us all the way here to Philippi's. They flew away this morning, and now dust bats and ripperjacks fly above us, looking down at us like we are sick prey. They create a cloud above us, like a funeral canopy, and our men are beneath it, ready to just pass away.

**Methra: ** Don't you believe it!

**Carvus: ** I only partly believe it. Actually, I'm in good cheer, and determined to meet all dangers head on.

**Brutal:** Like that, Louvir.

**Carvus:** Now, friend Brutal, today the Emperor looks upon us favorably, so that we can go forward as good friends in peace to ripe old age! But since the future is uncertain, we must consider what to do if the worst should happen. If we lose this fight, this will be the last time we speak to each other. What will you do then?

**Brutal: ** I follow a philosophy that causes me to blame Karjo for committing suicide because he was afraid. I find it cowardly and repugnant to cut your life short out of fear of what might happen. I will patiently accept whatever destiny the Emperor has in store for me.

**Carvus: ** So if we lose this fight, you will allow yourself to be paraded in chains through the streets of Wander Gate?

**Brutal:** No, Carvus. Don't think, my friend, that I will ever be brought to Wander Gate in chains. I am above that. But today we must end what began on March the 15th. I don't know if we will meet again. Therefore, let's make an everlasting farewell. If we meet again, we'll smile. If not, then this parting was appropriate.

**Carvus:** Forever and ever, farewell Brutal. If we do meet again, we will certainly smile. If not, then it's true that this farewell is enough.

**Brutal: **Lead on, then. If only we could know what the day has in store for us. But the day will end, and then the end will be known. Let's go! Onward!

_(They leave)_

**Part Five – The Second Bit**

_The warehouses of the Guilder Philippi. The fight is joined. Gunfire and the sound of melee echo through the streets and the warehouses. Brutal and Methra enter._

**Brutal:** Run! Quickly, Methra! Bring these orders to the men on the far side. They need to push forward immediately. Otto's flank is on the verge of breaking. One swift stroke, and they'll bottle out. Run Methra! Tell them all to attack!

_(They leave)_

**Part Five – The Third Bit**

_Another part of the complex. Carvus and Tytan enter as the fight rages around them._

**Carvus:** Look, Tytan! The rabble are running away! I've had to turn against my own men! This color-bearer of mine was trying to flee. I had to kill the coward and save the flag.

**Tytan:** No! Carvus! Brutal gave the word too early! His men had an advantage over Otto and he was too eager! His men are looting, while we are surrounded by Antavay's fighters!

_(Paintedcoil enters)_

**Paintedcoil:** Run, sir, run! Merc Antavay has reached our camp! Retreat, sir, retreat!

**Carvus: ** This rise is far enough. Look, Tytan! Is that our camp I can see on fire?

**Tytan:** It is, sir.

**Carvus: ** Tytan, do me a favor. Sprint over there and come back. I need to know if they're friends or enemies.

**Tytan:** I'll be there and back again in no time.

_(Tytan rushes off)_

**Carvus:** Paintedcoil, climb up this column. My eyesight was always poor. Look around carefully, and tell me how things are going in the war zone.

_(Paintedcoil scales the column)_

This is the day when I first drew breath. Time has come full circle. When I began, so shall I end. My life has run it's course. What do you see up there?

**Paintedcoil:** It's not good!

**Carvus:** What's happening?

**Paintedcoil:** Tytan is surrounded by the enemy, who are rushing towards him. He sprints on! They've almost got him! Run, Tytan! Some dive at him! He trips! No! He's captured! _(Shouts)_ They're cheering the capture!

**Carvus: ** Come down. Don't watch any more. What kind of coward am I, to live so long that my best friend is captured before my face.

_(Paintedcoil climbs down)_

Come here. I took you prisoner down in The Pit. I spared your life, and made you swear to do whatever I told you to do. Now you must stick to your oath. Free yourself. With this trusty blade, which ran through Sleazer's gut, stab me in the heart. Don't argue, take the hilts. When I cover my face, like this, thrust the blade. _(Paintedcoil does as he's ordered.)_ Sleazer, you are avenged, and by the very blade that killed you.

_(Carvus dies)_

**Paintedcoil:** And so I am free. But I wouldn't be, if I'd dared to do what I wanted. Good Carvus. I'll go away from here, far away where no Wanderer will ever find me.

_(He runs away. Tytan and Methra enter)_

**Methra:** It's an equal exchange, Tytan. Otto has been defeated by Brutal, just as Carvus' men were defeated by Antavay.

**Tytan:** Carvus will be pleased.

**Methra: ** Where did you leave him?

**Tytan:** He was very dejected. He was on this rise, with his ratskin slave, Paintedcoil.

**Methra: ** Isn't that him, lying on the ground?

**Tytan:** He doesn't seem to be breathing. Emperor's Blood!

**Methra:** Is it him?

**Tytan:** No, it was him, Methra. Carvus is dead now. The dome above glows red with the flames at the end of our battle, and Carvus meets his end in his red blood. Night falls on Wander Gate. We have seen the best of times. Ahead is only misery. Our time is over. Disbelief in my success has caused this.

**Methra: ** Disbelief in great success has caused it. Why do false conclusions always seem so right, even when they are not? Error is easily conceived, and kills before it can be seen to it's end.

**Tytan: ** Paintedcoil! Where are you, Paintedcoil?

**Methra:** Go look for him, Tytan. I must meet with Brutal and thrust this news into his ears. "Thrust" is the term, for sharp steel or poisoned darts would be as welcome to Brutal as the news of what we found here.

**Tytan: ** Go, Methra. I'll look for Paintedcoil.

_(Methra leaves)_

Why did you send me away, Carvus? Didn't I meet your friends? And didn't they put this laurel wreath on my head and ask me to give it to you? Didn't you hear their cheers? But you misunderstood everything. But here, I'll put this wreath upon your head. Brutal asked me to give it to you, and so I carry out his orders. Brutal, come quickly and see how I honored Carvus! By the Golden Throne, my honor as a Wanderer requires this. Come, Carvus' blade, and find Tytan's heart.

_(Tytan dies)_

_(The sounds of fighting increase. Brutal, Methra, Young Neko, Strago, Valneus and Louvir enter.)_

**Brutal:** Where is his body, Methra?

**Methra:** Over there. And Tytan is mourning him.

**Brutal:** Tytan is facing upwards.

**Young Neko:** Tytan is dead!

**Brutal: ** Julian Sleazer! You are mighty still! Your ghost is here, turning our own swords upon us!

**Young Neko: ** Brave Tytan! Look, he managed to award the dead Carvus.

**Brutal:** Are there two Wanderers still alive who are like these two? Last of all Wanderers, farewell! Wander Gate cannot possibly produce your equals. Friends, I owe more tears to this dead man than you will see me pay. I will find the time, Carvus, I will find the time. Let us go, and send his body to Three-ways. We will not hold his funeral in our camps, in case it damages morale. Come Louvir. You too Young Neko. We'll return to the fight. Have Leto and Flave signal the attack. It's early yet, and, fellow Wanderers, we'll try a second fight before it gets too late.

**Part Five – Scene Four**

_Another part of the complex. Brutal, Methra, Young Neko, Louvir, and Flave enter, fighting_

**Brutal: ** Hold your heads high, neighbors!

_(Brutal leaves)_

**Young Neko: ** Who is so low born that he doesn't? Who'll stand with me? I'll shout my name across the battlefield! I'm Mort Neko's son! Enemy of tyrants! Friend of my homeland! I'm Mort Neko's son!

_(He enters melee with some of Antavay's fighters, and is killed)_

**Louvir:** And I am Brutal! Mort Brutal! Brutal, friend of Wander Gate! I'm Brutal, can't you see me?

No, Young Neko! Are you down? You died as bravely as Tytan, and you will receive honor, since you are Neko's son.

**1****st**** Fighter: ** Surrender or die!

**Louvir:** I only surrender through death. Here is a reward if you'll kill me now. _(He offers a bag of credits to the soldier)_ Kill Brutal, and win respect with my death.

**1****st**** Fighter:** I can't. You're worth more as a prisoner!

_(Antavay enters)_

**2****nd**** Fighter:** Stay back! Tell Antavay we've captured Brutal!

**1****st**** Fighter:** I'll tell him. Oh, here he comes. We've captured Brutal! We've got him, sir!

**Antavay:** Where is he?

**Louvir:** Safe, Antavay. Brutal is safe. I can assure you that you will never take Brutal alive. Emperor protect him from such a shame! When you do find him, alive or dead, he'll be found like Brutal. Like the real Brutal.

**Antavay:** This is not Brutal, I can assure you, but he is almost as valuable. Keep him safe. Treat him well. I'd rather have men like him as my friends, instead of enemies. Go and find out if Brutal is alive or dead. Then bring the information to Otto's room.

_(They all leave)_

**Part Five – The Fifth Bit**

_Later on, deep in the warehouse complex. Brutal, Dorfanis, Cledus, Strago, and Valneus enter. _

**Butal:** Alright, my few remaining friends, let's rest a moment by these crates.

**Cledus:** Shiv went on to scout ahead, and gave the all-clear signal from our camp. But he hasn't come back yet. I'm afraid he's been captured or killed.

**Brutal:** Have a seat Cledus. Most likely he's been killed. It's the most common deed done today. I need a word with you, Cledus. _(Whispers)_

**Cledus:** What? Me, sir? No, not for all the world!

**Brutal:** Quiet, then. Say nothing.

**Cledus:** I'd rather kill myself.

**Brutal:** Dorfanis, I need a word with you. _(Whispers)_

**Dorfanis: ** Would I do that?

**Cledus:** Dorfanis?

**Dorfanis: ** Cledus?

**Cledus:** What horrible thing did Brutal ask you to do?

**Dorfanis: ** To kill him, Cledus. Look, he's deep in thought.

**Cledus:** He is full of grief. You can see it in his eyes.

**Brutal:** Valneus, come speak to me for a moment.

**Valneus: ** What do you need, sir?

**Brutal: ** This, Valneus. Sleazer's ghost has appeared to me twice at night. First at Sawdust, and last night, here in Philippi's warehouses. I know my time has come.

**Valneus:** Not so, my lord!

**Brutal:** No, I'm sure it has, Valneus. You see how things are going. Our enemies have beaten us down. It's more honorable for us to jump into our own graves than to wait for them to push us in. Valneus, we went to school together. For all our time together, I ask you to hold the hilt of my sword while I run onto it.

**Valneus: ** That's no job for a friend!

_(The sounds of fighting are heard nearby)_

**Cledus:** Run, Brutal, run! You can't stay here!

**Brutal:** Farewell to you, and you, and you, and you too Valneus. Strago, you've been sleeping this whole time, goodbye to you too. Neighbors, I am glad that in my lifetime I never met a man who double-crossed me. Even with this defeat, I shall have more glory than Otto and Merc Antavay can claim with their vile victory. So farewell, to all of you. The tongue of Brutal has almost spoken it's last words. My eyes are heavy, as with sleep, and my bones that brought me here want to rest.

_(The fighting has come much closer)_

**Cledus: ** Run now, sir! Run!

**Brutal:** You go ahead, I'll follow.

_(Cledus, Dorfanis, and Valneus run off)_

Please, Strago, stay with me. You are well respected, and your life has been honorable. Will you turn your face away, and hold my sword while I run onto it?

**Strago:** If you will shake my hand first. Farewell, my lord.

**Brutal: ** Farewell, friend Strago. Sleazer, rest in peace. I wasn't half as willing to kill you.

_(Brutal runs on the sword and dies)_

_(Shouts of "Retreat" and "Run Away" are heard. Antavay, Otto, Methra and Louvir enter.)_

**Otto:** Who is this man?

**Methra:** One of my master's men. Strago, where is Brutal?

**Strago:** Free from the chains that you are in, Methra. The victors can only make a bonfire out of him. Brutal defeated himself, and no other man can claim that triumph.

**Louvir:** That's how Brutal should be found. I always said he'd never be taken alive.

**Otto:** Everyone who followed Brutal, I will take into my service. Fighter, will you work with me?

**Strago:** I will, if Methra will vouch for me.

**Otto: ** Do it, Methra.

**Methra: ** I only have one question, first. How did Brutal die, Strago?

**Strago:** I held his sword, so he could run onto it.

**Methra: ** Otto, accept him into your service. He granted my lord his final wish.

**Antavay:** This was the noblest Wanderer of them all. Every conspirator except this one did what they did out of envy of great Sleazer. He joined them only out of greater loyalty to the people and the common good. He was a gentle man, and all the elements were mixed so well in him, that Nature itself should stand up and shout "This was a Man!"

**Otto: ** Let's deal with his remains as his qualities deserve, with all due respect and honorable burial. His body will lie tonight in my room, like a true soldier, with full honors. Order the fighting to stop, and let's depart to share in the glory of this happy day.

_(Everyone leaves)_


End file.
